The 175th Hunger Games
by IslaPhoenix
Summary: It is time for the 175th Hunger Games but this time the Capital may have gone too far. 12 extra tributes will be reaped, an additional twist will occur, and children as young as four will play. Welcome to the 7th Quarter Quell.
1. Intro

It is time for the 175th Hunger Games but this time the Capital may have gone too far. For this Quarter Quell there will be 36 tributes and twelve of them may be as young as 4. *SYOT OPEN*

Each District will have 3 tributes: a boy, a girl, and a little. The little will be between the ages of 4 and 10. There will be another huge twist revealed at the reapings.

I know there are quite a few SYOT out there (I've been reading and loving quite a few!) but please give mine a shot! I think it'll be a pretty good read. My goal is to update at least twice a week, maybe more, and finish this story by the end of summer.

If you'd like to submit a tribute there are a few rules.

Must be original. That means an original description and name, tribute, and you must use my form.

You may submit up to three tributes but they cannot be from the same District. If you submit three I'd like for at least one to be male and/or a bloodbath.

You need to give me something to work with and be at least semi-literate. The more you give me the longer your tribute will survive *insert evil laugh here*

Tribute Form

Name (first, middle, last):

Nickname (optional):

Age (4-10) or (12-18):

Gender (male or female):

District (1-12, list 3):

Appearance (please be descriptive!):

Personality (with at least one negative trait):

Family (please give me names, personalities, and appearances) I am fine with unique circumstances but please be at least semi-realistic:

Friends (at least one):

Reaped or Volunteer:

If a volunteer: why?:

If reaped: what was their reaction:

Strengths (at least three):

Weaknesses at least two weaknesses, and at least one fear):

Token:

Goodbyes (who came, what happened?):

Outfit for Reaping:

Outfit for Chariots:

Outfit for Interview:

Allies?:

Describe either your mentor, escort, or stylist (just one would be fine):

Interview Angle (optional):

Training Strategy (optional):

Game Strategy (optional):

Death (optional):

Bloodbath?:

Anything else:

Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Updated Tribute List

Authors Note: Laralulu/anyone else! There are a few specific "types" of tributes I'm looking for. I need a 12 or 13 year old boy for a first time romance, someone determined to play the game by their own terms, and most importantly a witty, sweet, funny boy that can make a girl feel good about herself. He must love kids/ be at least 15 years old. I'd also love "typical" careers with much more too them. I will not accept any more sibling sets of tributes. If you don't want to submit a tribute that falls under these categories that's fine too! Thanks!

Yay! We have 21/36, we're over half way there!

Tribute List

District 1 Male: Lars Mandell (17) _Crackpot Jones_

District 1 Female: Magnolia 'Maggie' Silk (12) _laralulu_

District 1 Little Female: Catherine Jean Worthington (8) _ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo_

District 2 Male: Aeon [AI-ehn] Maverick (17) _Candykiller_

District 2 Female: Bellona Alcyone Decumis (15) _SignoraBelikova_

District 2 Little:

District 3 Male:

District 3 Female: Ingrid Georgette Hallestrøm (18) _booksandmusic97_

District 3 Little Male: Gallen Mercury Irid (8) _Giratina_

District 4 Male: Jacob Maherl (13) _ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo_

District 4 Female: Danielle Saphira Hale (13) _Skywriter5_

District 4 Little Male: Leon Ray Shamine (9) _primrose11_

District 5 Male:

District 5 Female: Marika Valla (15) _xoStillAnInnocent_

District 5 Little Female: Noliana Ebanthy Von Danco (7) _Clawfire of WindClan_

District 6 Male:

District 6 Female Bloodbath: Emersa Jansten (16) _laralulu_

District 6 Little:

District 7 Male:

District 7 Female: Liesel Maya Hayton (13) _Queen of Conspiracies_

District 7 Little:

District 8 Male:

District 8 Female: Briarleigh (Briar-lah) Nikki Glass (16) _laralulu_

District 8 Little Male: Jayden 'Jay' Connor Glass (8) _laralulu_

District 9 Male:

District 9 Female:

District 9 Little:

District 10 Male:

District 10 Female: Brae Jessica Lanson (13) _jabberjay1221 (Can be moved if you want this spot)_

District 10 Little:

District 11 Male:Carruca Vol Hysid (16) "Burn" _Giratina_

District 11 Female: Thistle Ipomea Hysid (16) "Slash" _Giratina_

District 11 Little Female: Lucy Lynn Shat (5) _eeyorescastle _

District 12 Male:

District 12 Female:

District 12 Little Male: Maxy Marc Maudwell (7) _Queen of Consipiracies_


	3. Final Tribute List

Final Tribute List

District 1 Male: Lars Mandell (17) _Crackpot Jones_

District 1 Female: Magnolia 'Maggie' Silk (12) _laralulu_

District 1 Little Female: Catherine Jean Worthington (8) _ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo_

District 2 Male: Aeon [AI-ehn] Maverick (17) _Candykiller_

District 2 Female: Bellona Alcyone Decumis (15) _SignoraBelikova_

District 2 Little Female: Silveria Ella Harriot (10) _lalala445_

District 3 Male: Jared Micheal Davis (17) _booksandmusic97_

District 3 Female: Ingrid Georgette Hallestrøm (18) _booksandmusic97_

District 3 Little Male: Gallen Mercury Irid (8) _Giratina_

District 4 Male: Jacob Maherl (13) _ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo_

District 4 Female: Danielle Saphira Hale (13) _Skywriter5_

District 4 Little Male: Leon Ray Shamine (9) _primrose11_

District 5 Male: Rhys Ackron Newl (12)

District 5 Female: Marika Valla (15) _xoStillAnInnocent_

District 5 Little Female: Noliana Ebanthy Von Danco (7) _Clawfire of WindClan_

District 6 Male: Joshua Morphos Isha (15) _Hollyquin_

District 6 Female: Emersa Jansten (16) _laralulu_

District 6 Little: Hillary Mack Hover (7) _Clawfire of WindClan_

District 7 Male: Ashton Barker Jayt (17) _laralulu _

District 7 Female: Liesel Maya Hayton (13) _Queen of Conspiracies_

District 7 Little Female: Glade Athalia Mazelon (10) _SignoraBelikova_

District 8 Male: Vone Co Vandoncolasmo (13) _Clawfire of WindClan_

District 8 Female: Briarleigh (Briar-lah) Nikki Glass (16) _laralulu_

District 8 Little Male: Jayden 'Jay' Connor Glass (8) _laralulu_

District 9 Male: Forest "Nuke" Talcone (16) _lalala445_

District 9 Female: Angel May Black (16) _brilovesronweasley_

District 9 Little: Mara Jenine Mason (6) NinjaSharpie78

District 10 Male: Theron Wyatt Weston (13)

District 10 Female: Brae Jessica Lanson (13) _jabberjay1221 _

District 10 Little: Lambell Honey Blitz (4) _Charmyxcream 14_

District 11 Male:Carruca Vol Hysid (16) "Burn" _Giratina_

District 11 Female: Thistle Ipomea Hysid (16) "Slash" _Giratina_

District 11 Little Female: Lucy Lynn Shat (5) _eeyorescastle _

District 12 Male: Ira Aldren (13) _Giratina_

District 12 Female: Raewyn Felicia Forsyth (13) _booksandmusic97_

District 12 Little Male: Maxy Marc Maudwell (7) _Queen of Consipiracies_


	4. District Four Reaping

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I'm really hoping that this is the only District I have to post out of order. I'd love to have all our tributes within the next two days; dream big right! Plus I already have written a little over half of the District 1 reapings and it's an awesome yet extremely disturbing chapter. Trust me you guys are going to want to read it asap!

This is the complete District 4 reaping and just because I'm a jerk I'd like to see 5 reviews minimum before I post the next reaping. I know I'm mean :p Feedback is really important to me though. It lets me know that people are actually reading and what you guys think. Feel free to be harsh! I also am fine if you offer suggestions of alliances for your tribute or what you want to happen to them. I also pay attention to who reviews. If you have a character in the games it would be in their best interest for you to review! I'm also looking for idaes for the arena. I have a few but would love some more! Next chapter I'm going to post my favorite ideas and get everyone's opinions!

Thanks so much for reading guys. I really appreciate it!

_Danielle Saphira Hale. Age 13. District 4_

When they announced this Quarter Quell I was pretty shocked and saddened. It's not like I have any younger siblings to worry about but the whole thing seemed pretty barbaric and unfair. Those kids had never even had a chance to experience life. Jaymes, my brother, and I talked about it for hours. He was a victor three years ago and although he still tries to act like he did before the games I know he is haunted by the dead tributes. He used to be quite the charmer and cracked the funnies jokes. He still does but he's lost his luster. Jaymes used to walk around with a silly grin on his face now he just looks sad. He would never admit it but the games traumatized him. I wish he was more open with me but I know he is just trying to protect me. Ever since Jaymes got back from the games he explains strategies and gives me tips almost daily; as much as we'd like to pretend I won't ever be a tribute it's likely I will. It is way too common for family members and children of Victor's to get reaped; I guess it makes for good television.

"_As a reminder that no one is safe during rebellion, even the most innocent, each District will have a third tribute. This tribute should be no older then 10 or younger then 4."_

The only good thing about the Quarter Quell announcement was that instead of the fear I usually feel before reaping days I am just in shock. I guess this is why instead of shaking while getting ready I was sitting on my bathroom sink brushing my hair like it was any normal day. I've always been pretty happy with my hair. It's mostly dark brown with some carmel highlights. I really love the carmel it showcases my sun kissed skin and makes the freckles that dance across my nose less noticeable. Today my hair is cooperating so I decide to simply leave it down.

After arranging my hair stuff I head back towards my room. My mother laid out a simple white dress on my bed. As I pull it on I realize how well it flatters my body. Underneath the dress my mother left her favorite necklace. I have always admired it. I love the way the thin gold chain looks so dainty around her neck and the small white flower charm looks practically real. When I was little my mom said I'd always play with it during feedings. The necklace used to belong to my grandmother; it's all my mom has left of her so I can't believe she's letting me wear it. I feel so lucky. As I head down the hallway to thank my mother I catch a glimpse of myself in a mirror.

I look stunning.

_Jacob Maherl. Age 13. District 4_

*Beep, beep, beep* my alarm clock blared.

I was not ready for it to be morning. Last night I spent hours tossing and turning wanting today to never arrive. I quickly pressed snooze so I could have a few more minutes to pretend today was an average day but no matter how hard I tried I wasn't going to fall back asleep; today was the reaping. It's not that I'm exactly scared for the reaping I'm more indifferent to the games; it's the what if's that bother me. What if I get picked? What if Ceeara or Samuel got picked or even Adam or Luka?

To be honest I wouldn't be too devastated t if Adam or Luka got picked. As far as brothers go they are lacking. Adam is a pretty typical 9 year-old but he has an uncanny ability to get on my nerves. Yesterday he woke me up by jumping on my bed and brandishing a sword in my face. He seemed really surprised when I knocked him off the bed. What did he expect? A hug? I guess most of his less desirable traits could be excused due to his age but Luka is a whole other story. At 17 you'd think he would be at least a little bit mature but he is not. He seems to get an insane amount of joy by driving me nuts. If I was completely honest with myself I guess I'd be upset if they got reaped. I mean Adam can occasionally be sweet despite his violent nature and Luka used to watch me when I was little. Plus I know them; it'd be really hard to watch someone you know get brutally murdered.

Ceeara and Samuel are a whole different story. They're my best friends. Most people would say I'm kind of a difficult guy to get to know. I can be pretty indifferent when it comes to other people but when I'm with Samuel and Ceeara life is good. They can always make me laugh plus I think I might like Ceeara more then just as a friend.

I guess I can be pretty sentimental for a guy. I care about my friends, no shame in that! You'd never be able to tell by looking at me though. I'm pretty big for my age. At 13 I look closer to 16. I'm not exactly tall but I've gotten some killer muscles this year. Although I have no plans to ever be a tribute in the Hunger Games I enjoy training and weightlifting. It's a pretty great way to kill time.

"Jake, rise and shine sweetheart! Don't want to be late!" I hear my mom call from downstairs.

I guess it's time to get this show on the road.

_Danielle Saphira Hale. Age 13. District 4_

Every year when I arrive at the reaping I am surprised by how many people there are in District 4. It takes me quite awhile to locate the 13's section due to the crowd. Once I locate my section I see Alicia waving at me. Alicia is one of my two closest friends. Even though today is the reaping Alicia looks genuinely happy to see me. Something truly sad would have to happen to make that smile fall. I slip quickly under the ropes and before I can even regain my footing she hugs me tight.

"I'm so glad I found you! I was worried I was going to be all by myself," Alicia has too nearly scream to be heard over the crowd.

I just give her a small smile as an answer; I'm busy searching the crowd for Connor. Connor is my other best friend. He's usually easy to spot in a crowd. He's pretty tall and has curly brown hair that is easy to pinpoint but I can't see him. Connor is also usually alone. It's not that he isn't nice or attractive; he's both but he is a man of few words. I guess that is why most of the girls in our grade find him mysterious.

Through the corner of my eye I see our escort rising from her chair. We've had the same escort for the last few games but this year her hair is pink instead of the usual green. I guess the mayor already finished reading the treaty. I didn't know I'd been running late. I think the escort's name is Ily but we usually refer to her as the crazy bouncing lady. Whenever she walks she seems to bounce. It's unnatural.

"Good morning everyone! Aren't you excited for this ah-mazing Quarter Quell?" she says with a huge smile, "because I know I am!"

I try to avoid giggling but she's so ridiculous I can't help myself, I end up snorting.

"Ladies first now!"

I watch as she spends ages digging around the reaping ball. The odds of it being me are so small yet I can't help but worry about me as well as Alicia.

"Our lucky female tribute is… Danielle Hale."

I don't even realize I'm moving until I reach the steps. As I look out towards the crowd I see Alicia; she's not smiling. She's crying.

_Leon Ray Shamine. Age 9. District 4_

As I watch the girl walk towards the stage I see she's shaking. I hate Reaping Days. I hate the Games and I hate being scared. I hate emotion in general but Reaping Day always gets the best of me. I can't help myself; I begin to cry. Big tears are falling down my face. I want to run. I try to pull my hand away from Petra's but she holds me tight.

"Shhh, Leon it's okay. This will be over soon; then we can go home," Petra tries to reassure me but it doesn't work. I pull harder, in response she scoops me up and hugs me. She understands me too well. All I want to do is run away and she won't let me. I begin to thrash and kick.

I usually really love Petra. She is my everything. I've never had a real family. My parents died when I was a baby leaving my brother to fend for both of us. When my brother died in the games I was left alone. I spent a few weeks searching through trash cans and hiding to sleep; I wanted to avoid the Children's Home. I guess I was doing a poor job of being sneaky though because one night I woke up to Petra carrying me to her home. She's taken care of me ever since. I hate the fact I failed at taking care of myself. I hate being dependent on Petra but I do love her a lot.

"Leon, I know you're scared but you're causing a scene. You don't want to get into trouble now, do you?" Petra says softly while stroking my long brown hair. I refuse to have it cut.

I try to pay attention because that's what Petra wants plus I know she's right. All my tantrum will accomplish is getting me in trouble. I hate trouble. The escort is talking and giggling. I hate how happy she sounds.

"Now shall we pick our boy tribute? Come on now I want to hear some cheering!" The silly lady says with a fake grin. A few people clap and cheer but most people are quiet. I guess I'm not the only person who hates Reaping Day.

"Our boy tribute is… Jacob Maherl! Congrats Jacob!"

I watch as a boy walks silently towards the stage. I hear a girl scream in the crowd. I can see the boy staring at a girl pushing through the Peacekeepers towards the stage. She climbs the steps two at a time. I watch her kiss him. Yuck. I hate kissing. The girl shrieks as the Peacekeepers remove her from the stage. She is acting like I do when I throw a tantrum. I hate tantrums, although I sure am good at throwing them.

Once the girl is quieted our escort continues. "Now it's time to pick our lovely little tribute! I'm so excited about this surprising twist; aren't you guys?" This time no one cheers or claps. "Our lovely little is… "Leon Shamine! Everyone give a hand for little Leon. Where is he at?"

I feel Petra snuggle me closer and she begins to walk. I watch silently as she heads towards the steps. I begin to cry harder and I can't help myself I start tantruming. I don't want to go. They can't make me. I'll run away and live in the woods.

I hate the Hunger Games.

_Jacob Maherl. Age 13. District 4_

Ceeara just kissed me and I am a tribute in the 175th Hunger Games. I might die and I think I'm in love; damn. I'm not going to go down easily though. I can fight even kill if it means coming home. I will come home. I have to come home. I want to be able to kiss Ceeara again; I need to be able to kiss her again. It's too bad I can't see her again. It's more then just bad; it's devastating. Due to the "stunt" she pulled they said I couldn't say my goodbyes. So while the other tributes are in the Justice Building being weak I am thinking of all the ways I can be strong, all the ways I can kill, and how to come home. I will come home.

_Danielle Saphira Hale. Age 13. District 4_

Saying good bye is hard; impossible even. I do not want to do this. I don't want to be a tribute. I do not want to die. Mom and Dad just left; they couldn't stop crying. They kept telling me that I could win but if they were so sure why where they crying?

Jaymes came next. He was surprisingly calm. He reminded me of all the strategies I know. He told me I could win this. For whatever reason coming from him it sounds so easy. I have a chance. I could win this; I will win this. I will be a Victor just like him.

I can see the door opening once more. It's Alicia. I'm so happy to see her. She runs through the door and hugs me tight. I can barely breathe but I don't mind. I want to remember this moment forever. She's sobbing and I can't help myself. I sob too.

"Win Danni, I know you will. Win Danni or else" and then she's gone. I can't believe she's already gone.

I can hear the Peacekeepers grumbling outside the door and a voice pleading with them: Connor.

"Connor, Connor, Connor" I can't help myself I'm screaming. I watch as the door opens and Connor pushes through the Peacekeepers. Before I even know what is happening I'm swept off my feet. Connor kisses me with passion.

"Don't forget me please. I'll be waiting when you get back. Always remember who you are," and then before I even realize what's happening he is gone too.

I'm left all alone with only memories left of those I love. I may never see them again. I can't help myself I begin to sob again. I need to win. I must win. I will win.

_Leon Ray Shamine. Age 9. District 4_

I've never spent so long snuggled in Petra's arms. She is my only goodbye. She's the only person that matters to me. I don't know why this is happening to me. All I know is I'm going to die like my brother. I can't stop crying. I want to stay snuggled with Petra forever. I'm safe with her. For once in my life I was finally safe and now I'm going to die. I hate the Hunger Games.


	5. District One Reaping

Authors Note:

This is a very disturbing chapter. It made me question my rating... It definately gives you a taste of whats to come.

Please review. I write better when I have feedback plus it allows your lovely tributes to live just a little longer (insert evil laughter here muahaha). Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it!

Potential Arena Ideas:

An abandoned suburban area- There would be many empty houses (and some occupied ones...), a farm, a pond, and a forest.

A three level arena- hell, earth & heaven.

The Garden of Eden.

An icy wonderland. As the Games go on Spring would come and so would the water...

Please give me your opinions!

_Catherine Jean Worthington. Age 8. District 1._

Today I get to go outside; I get to see the sun and feel the wind through my purty hair. I haven't been out of the crazy-azy-azy house in so long. I can't wait. I grab Melli's hand and twirl her around. Today I'm going to be free!

"We get to leave the crazy-azy-azy house. The crazy house, the crazy house. We get to leave the crazy-azy-azy house today!" I can't help but sing. I'm soooo happy. "Come on Melli, lets get pretty!

It's very important that I look pretty today because I am going to be a volunteer! I am so happy. Mrs. M, our asylum mommy, told us all about the Reapings yesterday. She told us what a big honor being in the games is but that we'd have to kill people in order to live. I don't think that's a problem; I think it's great! I love killing people. The way the blood oozes out of a person's body makes me all giddy inside and blood is perfect for finger-painting. When I slashed my sissy's throat she had so much blood it created a puddle. I got to splash in it! I'm so lucky. I was sad because my baby bruder barely had any blood at all. I probably shoulda waited until he was older to slash his throat then I coulda had more blood to play with.

Some days I miss my siblings. They were sometimes good friends. Hana, my sister, was fun to prick with mom's sewing pins and Harold made an awesome dolly. Harold was only a few months old when I killed him but he was getting too heavy to drag around! I was so sad when Mommy found me playing with their blood and took me away. I threw a temper tantrum; how dare she take me away from my hard earned blood. Then mommy dropped me off here. Most days I like the crazy-azy-azy house. I share a room with Melli. She can be nice but also has some issue. I hate listening to her complain and whine. I don't care about her or her life. I just like the fact she's scared of me.

We don't have a mirror in our dorm because when Mirror's break they're sharp and you can use sharp things to slash people's throats. Instead of a mirror we have a shiny piece of paper glued to the wall. The paper shows our reflection pretty well. Sometimes our faces have a funny shape to them though. I guess shiny paper isn't a great mirror. I can stare at myself in the shiny paper for hours. I love combing my purty hair. It is just the perfect shade of gray and in certain lighting you can see a touch of pink. I also love staring at my eyes. They are turquoise. They are small and almost circular. I don't know anyone who is lucky enough to have eyes like mine. Melli looks boring. She has blonde hair and emerald eyes just like everyone else in District 1. A lot of boys stare at Melli and say she's pretty. I think those boys are stupid. I think everyone is pretty stupid though.

After I'm done getting ready I hope I'll have time to read. I love books especially ones about how the human body works. Mrs. M says that knowledge is power.

She's right—knowledge makes me much smarter. Books have taught me abouts where blood comes from and how to make people bleed lots before they die!

_Lars Mandell. Age 17. District 1_.

I am ready.

The next time I wake-up in District 1 it'll be from my home in Victor's Village. I've been training my whole life for the games and today's the day I'll volunteer. I'm pumped.

Since I was little I've spent every morning training with Dad. We have anything but a typical father-son relationship. As long as I do well in training he's happy. He doesn't care about my grades, friends, or about giving me a curfew unless I don't perform well the next morning. My mom's the same way. Some days it seems like she had children purely to create Victors. She's going to be very proud of me today; I've fulfilled my purpose. I'm going to volunteer, give it my all, and win. When I put my mind to something I never back down. I'll occasionally accidently hurt someone I love but I always reach my goal. Winning is my only option. In my world losing doesn't exist. Well… except for my little brother. Donovan doesn't seem to give a f*** about training or anything else for that matter. He always acts like a spoiled brat. When I come back a Victor I'm not giving him squat until he starts working harder in training. Just like my parent's I expect us to have two Victors in the family. Even though Donovan is a loser he still needs to win the games or at the very least volunteer. If he doesn't it'll reflect badly on us and we can't have that. We're Mandells.

Today is the first morning in my memory I'm not training. Instead I'm lounging in bed. I never lounge. It feels wrong. Free time makes me think and I hate thinking about the games. It's not that I'm scared or anything but I'm not looking forward to killing other kids. I have the tools and skills to kill but it just feels wrong. I may be hot tempered and a bit of a jerk most of the time but I'm not a killer. I've spent the last year working on accepting the fact that volunteering means I'm going to have to kill. I've accepted my fate but I am only going to kill when I have too.

The only person I've ever told how hesitant I am to kill is Cynthia. She's my best friend and when I return I hope to make her more then that. I've always had a crush on her but I've never found the opportunity to tell her.

When I return a Victor the greatest prize of all will hopefully be Cynthia. I am ready.

_Catherine Jean Worthington. Age 8. District 1._

Melli likes to hold my hand. Usually I don't let her but today I'm so happy I don't mind. I managed to make myself look really extra special pretty today. Mrs. M even let me put a flower in my hair. I picked a grey flower to match my jumpsuit. All the kids at the crazy house have to wear matching grey jumpsuits and bracelets with all our info on them. I really like mine. It's my favorite thing. It lets everyone know that I'm a murderer. I like that word a lot. The mayor is in the middle of a very, very, very, long speech. Melli and I are bored so we start playing tag. A few people give us disapproving looks but once they realize we're from the crazy house those looks change to pity. Since we live in the crazy-azy-azy house no one expects anything from us. I use this to my full advantage.

Once our escort takes over I know it's time to pay attention since I'm going to be a volunteer! Our escort this year looks ridiculous. She's died her skin a buncha colors and is practically jumping up and down with excitement. I bet she'd bleed a lot if I slit her throat. It's too bad she won't be in the arena.

"Our lovely lady tribute is… Glitz Diamond Rays" the peppy lady says way too happily.

I watch as a little girl who barely looks a day older then 6 but must be at least twelve walk towards the stage. She's crying. She doesn't look like any fun. Boringgg. But today is my lucky day, before the girl even makes it to the steps a girl dashes from the crowd screaming "I'll volunteer!" Looks like today is going to get a little more interesting for me. I love drama. This girl looks equally as boring as the first one but at least there is some fight in her. The volunteer has long blonde hair that is braided around her head. I can hear Melli whispering to me about how pretty the tribute looks but I chose to ignore her. I don't think the girl is pretty at all. She looks like all the other girls in our District. It turns out her name is Magnolia. How ugly, Cathy is much prettier.

"Now onto the boys we go!" Gosh this escort is annoying! "Our boy tribute is… Tassel Warren!"

Tassel doesn't even make it to the stage before a huge boy volunteers. The boy has hulking muscles, spiky brown hair, and a silver earring. He is someone I'm going to make an ally out of.

"Is everyone ready for the awesome twist for this Quell? It's time to pick our little one!" Before the escort even says a name I rush towards the stage. "I volunteer. Me! Me! Me!"

"Well, well, well looks like we have a little fighter here! What's your name sweetheart?"

"Catherine Jean Worthington. I can't wait to kill again." I look out towards the crowd and watch as they all gasp. Well I guess I've made an impression.

_Magnolia Silk. Age 12. District 1._

I don't know why I did it. There was no reason too. I didn't know the girl and I'm probably even younger then she is but I volunteered anyways. The girl just looked so hopeless and little. I couldn't help myself and now I'm standing on this stage looking out at everyone. Some people look happy. How could you be happy about something as horrible as the games? A few people are crying but most people look indifferent and maybe a little frightened. I can see my little sister, Amaryllis, she's shaking and crying. A look of shock is plastered on her face. I can see my parents. They look so happy. They've never really cared about Amaryllis or I unless we provide them with a trophy for their imaginary cabinet or do something extra superb in training. They've had me in training for the games since I could walk but I never planned on volunteering. I think the games are cruel and unfair. I can see my friends; they look shocked. Volunteering for something like the games is completely out of character for me. I can see my closest friend, Brill, crying. He never cries. Brill is usually confident, almost cocky, and a huge flirt but he's the most trustworthy person I know. I'm going to miss him.

I don't know what to do on this stage. I feel so awkward and everyone is staring at me. I feel like I should do some flips and put on a show instead I just stand awkwardly readjusting my shirt for the billionth time. This morning my black ruffly shirt and white skinny jeans seemed just perfect for the reaping: fashionable yet conservative. Now it just feels wrong but I guess everything feels wrong. Everything is wrong and nothing will ever be right again.

_Lars Mandell. Age 17. District 1_.

My goodbyes are easy. Everyone knows I'm going to return. I have the skills and the determination needed to win the games.

My Mom keep gushing over me and telling me how proud she is of me. Apparently I am the perfect son. She keeps blabbering on about how great life will be when I get back and how jealous her friends are of our family. I tune her out. She can be pretty ridiculous at times. I didn't volunteer for the games to make her friends jealous; I could care less what her friends think. I just want my house in Victors Village and to make a name for myself.

Dad on the other hand keeps patting my back and calling me "son". It's strange. He's also beaming with pride. Dad rarely smiles so the whole situation feels kind of awkward.

The only person acting normal is Donovan. He's sulking in the corner looking pissed. I guess he's not too happy about all the attention being on me. Ironically this makes the attention easier to bear. I know it's immature but I get a weird sense of satisfaction from pissing Donovan off.

After a few more minute of my parents gloating and Donovan sulking the Peacekeepers usher them from the room. I guess it's time for my next set of visitors.

Cynthia and Jones enter. Cynthia looks a bit sad but proud at the same time. She knew I was going to volunteer and has been my biggest supporter this past year. Jones on the other hand looks excited but I can see a tiny twinge of jealousy on his face. I've known the kid since childhood. What can I say, he's easy to read. The time with them flies and before I know it their time is up. Jones gives me a slap on the back and tells me how we're going to have a kick-ass party when I get back. Cynthia on the other hand looks heartbroken. She gives me a hug and before I can even register what is going on she kisses me on the lips. Her kiss is so tender. I feel a warmth spreading through me. I watch helplessly as she runs out the door. I've never felt sadness like this. I don't think she has either. I can hear here sobs through the door.

There was a lot of passion in that kiss. I guess she loves me too.

_Magnolia Silk. Age 12. District 1._

We've been sitting in this room for nearly twenty minutes and no ones said a word. My parents have never spent much time with me nor showed me any love but they look shocked. Yet a very happy type of shocked. I know they never expected this but it's more then they could have ever hoped for. I either come back a Victor or die in the games. Either way I've given them something to gloat about. They'll be the center of attention until at least the next games. Before the Peacekeepers come to usher them out my mom hugs me and tells me she knows I'll win. She goes on for a few minutes about how proud she is and how she knows my training will help me. It all sounds so fake but at least she's trying. Then they leave.

Amaryllis is a completely different story. She can barely walk into the room because she is shaking so bad. She makes it to me and collapses into my lap. Her body is racked with sobs. She makes me want to cry but I can't cry. I need to be strong. She's crying so hard she can barely breathe. Poor Amaryllis. I rock her and try to comfort her. I whisper into her ear how much I love her and tell her how great life will be when I come back.

I have to come back for her. I'm her big sister. Big sisters are supposed to protect her and keep her safe. If I die whose going to do that for Amaryllis?

"I love you," I whisper into her ear, "please don't cry. I'll be back before you know it. Hush, everythings okay."

I know everything will be okay.


	6. District Two Reaping

Authors Note: Hope you guys like it!

Between now and Monday I'm going to have a contest. Who ever writes the best review will guarantee one of their tributes a spot in the final 8. You can even tell me who :) A good review consists of both positive and negative (constructive) feedback. It should be multiple sentences. Bonus points if you tell me what you think of the 9 tributes you've met so far, who you think should be in alliances/romances (I know you guys haven't "met" a lot of the tributes yet), and what you think the additional "twist"will be! Can't wait to read your reviews!

_Bellona Alcyone Decumis. Age 15. District 2._

I think the sun is about to rise; I'm behind schedule. Even though today may be the Reaping I still need to train. Training is the only way to win the games. Well I guess that's not completely true, being halfway intelligent is also pretty important and extremely rare. People are pretty stupid. I'm going to be the one to show everyone how to win, the right way. In my opinion way too many people win by sheer dumb luck while those who should have won make idiotic errors that lead to their demise. Last year the girl from my District tried to desert the Careers without killing them first. How stupid can you get! They were all asleep and such easy kills. Her mistake was good for me though. I've spent years coming up with numerous strategies to win the game and that stupid girl gave me my brightest one yet.

Team up with the Careers (I'm from District 2 so that's kind of a duh), gain their trust (that's going to be so freaking easy), offer to take watch while they sleep, and then murder them. Plain and simple. Those kills will make people realize how smart I am so I'll have more Sponsors. I'll have more supplies then a girl could ever need. Then I'll go hunt down the weaklings while avoiding traps. The only challenge will be not becoming too cocky. I've seen countless tributes let their kill score get to their heads. They usually end up dead within a day. I know I'm smart and I've trained hard but I can be cocky once I win but not before then.

I've spent my whole life training for the games and today is my day. I'm going to change the games forever and make my family realize what I can do. I'm sick of being ignored and overlooked. I am going to be Bellona Alcyone Decumis: Victor of the 175th Hunger Games.

_Aeon Maverick. Age 17. District 2._

The last time I let my mom wake me up in the morning was the day of my tenth birthday. I remember that day pretty well. She let me sleep in until 10 and then woke me up with breakfast in bed. She'd spent all morning baking my favorite things: bacon, pancakes with just a few chocolate chips baked in, cinnamon apples, and fresh-squeezed orange juice. That morning I felt like a King, well until I noticed my father. He was shaking his head in disapproval in the corner. Apparently "real" men don't have their mother's wake them up; I was too old. Ever since that day I either get awoken by my dad barking up the stairs about how my lazy butt needs to get out of bed or the alarm clock on the side table. I secretly prefer my mother's way of waking me up. She would always stroke my hair softly and whisper words of encouragement into my ear.

I guess today is a very special day because today my mother's waking me up, even more surprising then that is my father grinning in the corner. I can't help but grin at him in return: today I'm going to volunteer for the 175th Hunger Games.

This year is going to be my year. I have spent years training for the game. I can throw spears with 95% accuracy and am better at hand-to-hand combat then anyone in my year. I have also held the record for the 100 yd dash, mile run, and hurdles for 5 years in a row. Despite my strength I don't look extremely buff and I'm going to use this for my advantage. No one is going to expect the "nice" career to cause all the trouble. I've got the looks, the smarts, the talent, and the strength to be a Victor. What else could I need?

_Silveria Ella Harriott. Age 10. District 2_

My Mom has always liked classic things. Whether it's the arts, jewelry, or appearance she always goes the classic route. She also has a taste for the finer things in life. That's why I'm always surprised by my name. Silveria is not exactly an out-there sorta name but it's definitely not a classic. According to my Mom she did not get to name me. After my birth my Papa took one look at me and my silver eyes and that was that. Growing up he always used to call me his shining little Silver. When he died I was too young to be sad but old enough to still have memories of him. I guess I'm luckier then Marvel. She has no memories of Papa at all. He got to name her too: Marvelina. He said he picked her name because he was in awe of her. She doesn't have shocking silver eyes like me but boy she was a pretty baby! As we've gotten older a lot of people mistake us for twins since we're only a year a part. I guess it doesn't help that our personalities are pretty similar too. All-in-all I'm pretty lucky to have Marvel. She is a pretty good little sister and good company considering how different we are from our reserved Mom. We like too talk!

I guess I'm pretty lucky. Besides my sister I've got lots of other friends. I guess you could say I'm kinda popular. I also have a BFF. Her name is Rain which is kinda funny. Rain is nothing like her name makes people think she'd be like. She has a very sunny personality. I guess Rain is the only reason why I'm excited for today. After the reaping we're going to hangout and plan my birthday party. I'm going to be 11 soon! Rain is 11 and it is considered a very lucky age here in District 2. I cannot wait!

_Bellona Alcyone Decumis. Age 15. District 2._

I can see myself on the giant screen. I look fierce despite the fact I couldn't care less about appearances. My short choppy bronze hair has never been long. It would just get in my way during training and I've never bothered with make-up. On my cheek is a jagged scar. Throughout years of training I've received countless scares. I may be good but I am not perfect. I also look like I'm glaring at the crowd. I am not exactly trying to glare at them I just kind of naturally look that way. Our District usually has volunteers so I found it pretty funny how shocked our escort looked when I bounded on stage. I guess she probably got promoted from a lesser District.

I can see my family out in the crowd. They look pretty indifferent to everything. My family and I have never exactly gotten along. My sisters are spoiled brats who only care about looks and boys. While my brothers consider the games to be like a sport. They've never even bothered to see all the strategy involved. Although my family pretty much ignores me, they would have to be incredibly blind to not see how hard I've trained for the games so I guess me volunteering wasn't some huge shocker.

_Aeon Maverick. Age 17. District 2._

I arrive at the Reapings barely on time. I got a bit carried away lifting weights. The mayor is already blabbering on about The Treaty of Treason. Our mayor is a squat man who you can tell has always had the finer things in life; he could stand to loose a few pounds. I don't know how this guy got elected though he always sounds like he's speaking through his nose. I can't stand to listen to him. I guess that's why I'm mildly happy when our escort starts speaking. I can tell she's new. We definitely didn't have her last year and she looks way too excited to be here and a little bit nervous. I think I recognize her from District 7, maybe? If so this is a big promotion. Congratulations to her.

"Ladies first! Our female tribute is… "

Well I guess we're never going to find out who the original girl was supposed to be because the ugliest girl I've ever seen runs towards the stage. She's wearing sweatpants and her hair looks like it was cut with a dull knife. If she wasn't from my District I'd peg her as an easy kill but it looks bad to kill your own. Our escort looks shocked. I'm not sure if it's because the girl volunteered or her appearance.

"Well now onto our boy!" the escort says with a nervous laugh. She never even asked the girl for her name.

I decide not to let her reveal the original boy tribute either. Volunteering in my District is pretty competitive. It's kind of a first come first served type of thing! Unlike the girl I walk calmly to the stage, give the escort my cockiest smile, and face the crowd beaming. This is my year.

_Silveria Ella Harriott. Age 10. District 2_

I've always thought about being in the games but not for many many years. I've been training since I was little but I'm no where near ready. It was my Papa's idea when I was five; it was originally "our thing" but after he died it became my obsession. I was going to win the games for my Papa. Now my life consists of training and hanging out with friends. I don't have time for much else. When I heard that I could be reaped this year I was pretty shocked. I mean my odds are pretty good but still… I'm only 10! They're basically sentencing kids to death. Rain isn't eligible so she's been trying to keep my mind off the games but now that we're at the reaping I'm secretly a wreck. Part of me is concerned that the Reapings aren't always random and well I've already killed a man. It was an accident but still…

What if it is me? But it can't be me. I'm one in thousands. It's so unlikely. But what if…?

Separating from Rain is the worst part but after this is over I can go plan my party. The mayor is reciting The Treaty of Treason. I wish he'd hurry up already. We all know the Treaty by heart; we're required too. Instead of listening to him I hop quietly from side-to-side. It's a new little trick our trainer taught us. He said it's a great way to train in any situation. Apparently it works a bunch of muscles. I'm so busy hopping and focusing on my balance I don't even hear my name.

The girl next to me nudges me and I look up. Everyone's staring at me. Then it hits me. They called my name, my name out of thousands. I can't help myself. I begin to cry. I may be strong but all I feel right now is sad.

_Bellona Alcyone Decumis. Age 15. District 2._

I only want one visitor, Pax. In general I do not really care for people. All they manage to do is annoy me but for some reason Pax is different. He has a sarcastic sense of humor that I can tolerate and that often manages to calm me down. He also doesn't make stupid comments. He's an alright guy.

My family tried so come see me but I told the Peacekeepers absolutely not. They've never cared to even acknowledge me, why start now? It's pretty safe to assume that when I leave they'll be waiting outside for me and I have a little surprise for them. I don't think they'll every question how I feel about them again.

_Silveria Ella Harriott. Age 10. District 2_

"At least you have training" my mother says with a curt grin that I can tell is forced. No one thinks I'm going to come out of this alive.

My sister just keeps blabbering on about how I need to get in with the careers and what I need to remember to do. I can't help myself seeing her so distressed makes me begin to sob. We spend the remainder of our time locked together. I'm going to miss Marvel so much.

By the time Rain comes I'm a mess. My eyes are puffy, my hair is disheveled, and I have snot running down my face. She immediately starts sobbing. I can't tell if it's because of my awful appearance or this terrible situation. I guess probably a mix of both.

"I want to give you something," she manages to say in between sobs. I watch in awe as she slips the most beautiful bracelet around my wrist. It is blue and grey. Engraved on the back is 'Rain always ends with a rainbow. Love you Silver.'

"I was going to give it to you for your birthday," she chokes out. "But…" She doesn't need to say more. I may never even turn 11.

_Aeon Maverick. Age 17. District 2._

Saying goodbye was harder then I thought it would be. I could tell my family was proud of me but my mother looked like she was ready to burst into tears. I was also surprised that my brother didn't have some jerky comment for me. He is known for his sarcasm and his ability to drive me crazy but of course deep down I love the guy. We're brothers. The only person who didn't surprise me was my sister; Amerinne. She's always been the most logical in the family and spent a good five minutes speaking a mile-a-minute with last minute tips. I'm going to miss my family.

Unfortunately my family visit took pretty long so I barely managed to see my friends. I managed to fit in a cocky see you guys in a few weeks with my signature grin so I think that reassured the group. They're a pretty great group of guys so I'm going to miss them. It'll be weird not having them to train with during the training time. In a way I'm glad my goodbyes are over; now all I have to focus on is the games.

As I'm leaving my room I can see Bellona saying goodbye to her family in the hallway. This better not get sappy. What she does next is anything but sentimental; that girl is crazy.


	7. District Three Reaping

Authors Note: Sorry this took so long! Hope you guys like it! I had some trouble with these tributes. They are all so interesting and unique that I really wanted to do them justice. I hope I was able to do that. I've also had an insane week so this isn't my best chapter. On top of that my microsoft word expired so I lost my spell check... I changed a few things about Jared. Hope that's okay!

Now onto the reviews/contest! Thank you to all who reviewed. You guys make me so happy when you review. It really helps me write better. I also cannot stress enough how important reviews are to your tributes chance of survival. Your tribute will not win if you're not reviewing; that wouldn't be fair! I selected our contest winner and will reveal them at a later date. Everyone who reviewed and met my requirements has guaranteed one of their tributes a spot in the top 18!

Now I am going to start the sponsor program this chapter but it has a twist. I'm going to ask 1-3 review questions a chapter. Along with answering the questions I'd love imput on what you think about the chapter.

This chapters questions:

1. Which three tributes have made the largest impression on you? What about the least? Why? What impression did they leave?

2. Which three do you want me to kill off in the first few days?

These reviews are not worth any points because that would be super hard to keep track of. For each chapter you review and meet all my requirements you can send one item to one tribute! Make sense?

Now onto the Reapings!

_Gallen Mercury Irid. Age 8. District 3. _

Every morning I wake up two hours after sunrise; according to the most recent research from the sleep foundation rising at this time provides a person with optimum energy to go about ones day. Today I woke up approximately 1.4 hours after sunrise due to Rast clunking about the kitchen and singing. I am grateful to him for taking me in after the death of my parent's but I cannot comprehend why he needs to be so loud. Every morning he seems to be doing something that inevitable creates a lot of racket. I silently step out of bed and dress quickly in my charcoal grey shirt, blue jeans, and grey sneakers that I wear daily.

Before leaving my room I pull on my white lab coat. It is unfortunately many sizes too big due to the fact that child sized lab coats do not exist even in District 3. Rast has dabbled in research numerous times and I often accompany him. Due to this I was given my very own lab coat. I happen to like it very much so it quickly became a part of my daily ensemble.

I glance at my room and quickly realize I forgot to put away my reading before I fell asleep last night. I am currently reading about the variation between berries grown in the tropics versus the tundra and their uses. I almost never fall asleep reading due to my calculated schedule. Just like I rise two hours after sunrise I also fall asleep two hours after sundown.

After putting my books back in their correct positions, I quietly head downstairs curious about what Rast is up too.

"Good morning Buddy! I'm just making an extra special breakfast for today!" Rast has a fake looking smile plastered on his face like he does every morning but… something is off. This morning I can tell he is lying. His eyes are darting around the room and his smile is twitching. I stare at him deep in thought. I know he is not being truthful but why?

A few seconds later he looks away from me and continues banging around. I think it is safe to conclude that he is used to the fact that I prefer not to answer him. I take a seat at the table and continue to ponder what he is up too. I hate not being able to figure something out.

_Ingrid Georgette Hallestrøm. Age 18. District 3_.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart. It's time to wake up. You're six today!" I say while patting Cara's back.

She wakes with a start. Cara always has the most vivid dreams when she sleeps and always seems shocked to be awoken. I watch with adoration as she rubs the sleep from her eyes and climbs into my lap.

"I loves you Mommy," she says with a tiny lisp.

"I love you too Miss Cara," I respond and it's true. I love Cara more then anything. She is my everything. "Let's get you all dressed and ready for today then we can go downstairs. I know Uncle Levi has a special surprise for you! Everyone is so excited to see the birthday girl!"

I bought Cara a dress just for today. Our family is fairly well-off, especially for being from District 3, but we really prefer not to show it. I've settled on a simple black skirt and white dress shirt for myself but my daughter deserves something extra special for her birthday. Before waking Cara I'd hidden a package underneath her bed. I'd spent close to an hour getting the wrapping just perfect. I could have saved myself that hour because Cara rips off the paper in five seconds flat.

I can see Cara's excitement right away. She is quite the girly girl and has wanted a _princess _dress for the longest time. I quickly help her put on the dress and she takes my breath away. The blue complements her eyes just perfectly.

"Spin for mommy," and spin she does.

I quickly braid her hair and then we race down the stairs. I usually make her walk downstairs but today I'm just as excited as she is! My brother, Levi, is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I watch with a huge smile plastered on my face as he scoops her up and twirls her around. "Come on Princess Cara, I have a surprise for you!" he says with a laugh.

We all quickly race towards the living room and on the table is another package. This one is wrapped pretty poorly with way too many ribbons but it is huge. I can't help but laugh. Poor guy, at least he tried! I watch with awe as she rips off the wrapping to reveal a guitar.

I am shocked. Levi has been teaching me to play guitar since I was nine but guitars are very expensive even for our family. Cara is one lucky little girl and I am so blessed to be her Mom.

Today would be so perfect, if only it was not the reaping.

_Jared Michael Davis. Age 17. District 3. _

I am pissed today is the Reaping. It's the last thing I want to do with my time. Instead of standing outside watching people sob and listening to some capital b*tch act like today is totally like the best freaking day ever Tyler and I could be working out and getting chicks. Those are the important things in life not some stupid game to entertain the Capital. Last year we had a total hottie get reaped. She came back, surprisingly, but is so different. What a waste.

I am also completely hung-over from last night. I think I may have had a few too many and I didn't get any cuz none of the chicks were even cute. My head is pounding. I guess that's another bad thing about the Reapings; I have to get up early. I doubt I'll even have time to lift weights this morning.

I quickly get out of bed and pull on some torn blue jeans. There is no point to putting on a shirt. Why cover such hard work? I quickly grab a beer out of my fridge and chug. Hopefully that'll keep my hangover from getting any worse.

I can smell bacon. I hope my sister is cooking. I guess that's one good part of the Reaping. We always have a pretty kick ass breakfast beforehand.

I guess it's time to head downstairs but first I'll just have one more beer. It can't hurt anything, right?

_Ingrid Georgette Hallestrøm. Age 18. District 3_.

We arrive at the reaping about ten minutes late. The presents took much longer then expected. All of Cara's Uncles has something special for her.

Logan gave her a certificate good for one day of Uncle time and ice cream! Cara loves ice cream so that was quite the gift! Remus gave her a mini scrabble set and a promise to teach her. He even told her some day she may be good enough to beat him. This gave us all a good laugh considering the fact that it is nearly impossible to beat Remus at any type of mind game. I've only won a few times against him. I was pretty surprised that Finley and Jasper gave her a mini cooking set. I love all my brothers but Finley and Jasper aren't always the nicest to me.

My parents didn't give her anything at all. I was disappointed but not surprised. Ever since I got pregnant they've been ashamed of Cara and I. Their behavior frustrates me so much. It's not like I asked to be raped by my Uncle. I think if anything they should be proud of me. At the age of 12 I accepted my new role as a mother and have worked hard to give Cara the best childhood possible.

Since I am the only one in my family still eligible for the Reaping the plan was to give Cara to Levi while I stood in the 18's section. But the number one lesson parenting has taught me is nothing ever goes like planned. Cara is usually a very good child but today I can tell she is anxious. She has her arms wrapped tight around my legs and refuses to let go. I see no point in upsetting her so I simply let her come with me.

As we head toward my section I can hear the mayor conclude his speech. I guess the Treaty of Treason has already been read. I notice a few people staring and pointing at Cara and I. I even hear one guy whisper "whore" and then laugh. I simply brush it off. I'm used to people treating us badly.

I look nervously towards the stage us our escort heads towards the microphone. She has purple skin and the most obnoxious raspy voice.

"Ready to select our girl tribute District 3? These games are sure to please!" she says with a giggle. "Congrats Ingrid Georgette Hallestrom!"

I freeze in my place. This cannot be happening. I must stay calm. Then I notice Cara wrapped around my leg. She may only be six but she understands what getting reaped means. She begins to cry. I cannot go on stage with a sobbing child clinging to me. Looking at Cara makes me want to break into tears but I must be calm for the both of us. Freaking out will only make me an easier target. I quickly scoop her up and head towards the stage. Cara is throwing a huge tantrum. I've never seen her scream like this. It feels like almost everyone is pointing at us. I can hear the whispers of "slut", "she had her baby at twelve", and "she deserves to die" swirling around us.

As I approach the stage I see my brothers heading towards us. I watch helplessly as they pry Cara from my arms. It takes three of them to make her let go. Cara lets out a bloodcurdling scream. My poor baby.

This can't be happening.

_Gallen Mercury Irid. Age 8. District 3. _

Rast and I arrive at the Reaping approximately twenty-two minutes early. I can tell that only about fifty percent of our District arrived before us. Even though I am eligible for the Reaping this year I am allowed to stand with Rast due to my age. The littles are not being divided into sections. For this I think I may be grateful. Standing next to Rast I can do what I do best: analyze subjects without having to associate myself with them. If I was forced to stand with others my age they would constantly interrupt my train of thought. I prefer to spend as little time as possible with my peers. For this reason Rast does not make me attend school. He allows me to research with him and conduct my own experiments. This is one of the many reasons I appreciate Rast.

I watch carefully as the Mayor takes the stage. He is a fat man who seems to waddle as he walks. It is beyond me how he became Mayor. He wheezes before beginning the Treaty of Treason. If I were still in school I would have to memorize the Treaty by next year but I already know it. I memorize things quite easily and after hearing if year after year it is ingrained in my memory.

There is nothing interesting about the Mayor so instead I turn my attention towards a girl racing to the 18's section. She has a frantic expression across her face and a girl clinging to her leg. She is awfully late. I end up losing myself in thought. I do not know what to make of the girl. Why is there a little girl with her?

I snap back towards the Reaping when that girl's name is called. I can tell it is her instantly by the expression on her face. My suspicion is confirmed when the little girl lets out a blood curling scream. I am so fascinated by the young girl's reaction I do not even pay attention to the Reaping of the boy. By the way she screams "Mommy" and the crowds hushed whispers of "slut" it is easy to put two and two together.

The next thing I realize is my name being called. I frown, then calmly make my way towards the stage. I do not know what to think.

_Jared Michael Davis. Age 17. District 3. _

I arrive at the Reaping a few minutes early. My head isn't pounding anymore but I'm a little uneasy on my feet. I may have had a few too many beers. I find my best bro, Tyler, in the 17's section and grab his shoulder a little too hard.

"Whoa man. Easy there. Still drunk from last night? Guess you're not able to hold your alcohol like me." He chuckles. In return I punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"Nah man, I just felt like having a few this morning." Before we can talk anymore the mayor takes the stage. I am too busy scoping out the chicks to pay any attention to him. I catch site of the slut of District 3 with her b**stard child holding to her legs.

Tyler and I spend a few minutes cracking jokes at the slut's expense until our escort takes the stage. Nerves all of a sudden sweep over me. I'm hoping my sister isn't reaped. Thankfully it's not her. I hear the slut's name read instead.

"She deserved it," Tyler says with a laugh. Even though it's completely inappropriate I start cracking up.

That is until my name is called. At least I get to kill the slut.

_Gallen Mercury Irid. Age 8. District 3. _

The only person who visits me is Rast and in reality I did not expect anyone else too. We sit calmly and quietly. I do not know what to think or even feel.

"Rast I…. Thanks. I uhhh don't know…. I liked research." I speak quietly and calmly but I can't get the words out. I think he gets it though. Rast meant a lot to me. It's severely unfortunate that I'm most likely going to meet an ugly demise soon. I tug at my lap coat for the remainder of our time together. I do not know what else to say.

_Jared Michael Davis. Age 17. District 3. _

Saying goodbye is easy since I'm gonna come back. Tyler gives me a bro hug and tells me to find some hot capital chick and score. He always knows how to make me crack up.

Unfortunately my mom and sister don't seem to feel the same way. They are crying before they even see me. Carmen runs up and hugs me. I feel my heart sink. I hate when my sister's sad. I'm her big brother. I'm supposed to protect her.

Unfortunately I'll never be able to protect her from the Games. For once in my life I feel sad. This sucks.

_Ingrid Georgette Hallestrøm. Age 18. District 3_.

I've never felt so helpless in my life. I feel worse then I did after my Uncle raped me. At least some good came out of that but no good can come from the Games.

Remus and Renee were my first goodbyes. Renee is my brother Remus's fiancé. I count her as one of my good friends. They both gave me hugs and told me how much faith they have that I can win. Remus being quite the joker and always positive made me promise to come back, after all we still have a scrabble game to finish. Before I let them leave I made them promise to take care of Cara and love her like their own if I died. I know all my brothers will help take care of my little princess but I know Remus and Renee could give her a family. A family is one thing I cannot even give her. Besides my brothers I hate men. I don't trust them and think I never will.

After them came Paden and Elle. They are my closest friends. Elle is practically Cara's Godmother. They have always been there for me. I couldn't help myself I let the tears fall. Paden spent the whole time trying to reassure Elle and I that everything would be fine. They were forced to leave way too soon. At least I know that I have so many people that will look out for Cara when I'm gone.

Now I'm sitting awkwardly in my chair watching Finley and Jasper blabber on. I've never seen them look so awkward and uncomfortable. Finally Jasper gets to the point, "Halle what we're trying to say is we're sorry. We have never been the brothers we should have been. You need to come back so we can make this right. We love you and Cara more then you could ever know." All Finley manages to contribute is a smile before the tears start falling.

Now that they're gone I'm getting anxious. Where is Cara? Although I love my brothers and friends I want to see Cara. I think time is almost up. I start pacing up and down the room. I am now a blubbering mess. Outside I can hear a child crying.

"Cara," I scream.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," I hear Cara respond as she races into the room. She is sobbing and all I can do is hold her. I want to save her. I'd give anything to stay with her. This isn't fair. I have a million things I want to tell her but all I can do is sob.

"We're so sorry we are late," my brother Logan says in between his tears. I don't think I've ever seen him cry before.

"Do you remember that bracelet you made after Cara was born?" Levi says in between hiccupping sobs.

"Yeah…" I manage to choke out.

"Here, please take it as your token. We love you and don't worry about Cara. We'll take great care of her. Come back Sis, we love you." I begin to cry harder. Levi always has the right thing to say. I'm going to miss him so much.

Yet for the first time since I've been reaped I feel reassured. I can't help but finger the bracelet. I spent hours getting it just right. I will be okay; I have to be. I'm going to come home for Cara. All I can do for now is hold her tight and kiss the top of her head until the Peacekeepers come. I can't wait to be home with my little princess once again.


	8. District Five Reaping

Authors Note: You guys are extra lucky this week :) Hope you guys like this chapter! As always please review.

Please check out this SYOT: .net/s/7015124/4/SYOT_100th_Hunger_Games It's by XtremeLoungingChamp and it's going to be epic :) There are even a few tribute spots available! So go check it out before they are all gone!

Questions:

1. What do you think the twist will be? If you get this correct there will be an awesome prize! (although I doubt anyone will...) Please PM this to me!

2. Please write one sentence for each of this tributes giving me your opinion of them as well as stereotyping them.

As always please give me your opinions about the chapter/tributes/my writing. Thanks!

PS: Should have an update done by Monday!

_Rhys Ackron Newl. Age 12. District 5. _

Meowwwww.

Meow.

Mewww.

Meow.

What a way to wake up every morning, always to animal sounds and it is anyone's guess which ones. Yesterday I woke up to mooing, the day before it was quacking, and the day before that well I did not even recognize the animal. I know I need to get up quickly or else I'm going to get pounced on. Despite knowing this, getting up is nearly impossible for me. It was freezing last night even though it is May. I could not fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. Darce was crying from the cold so I gave her all my blankets. I'm mildly regretting that decision now, boy am I tired! At least Darce is well rested; that's all that matters to me really.

All of a sudden I feel a ton of pressure on my stomach. Looks like I got pounced on. At least with an alarm clock like Darce I will never be able to oversleep. I open my eyes, the light seems unnaturally bright today.

"Good morning Darce," I say as I ruffle her hair. "Would you like some breakfast? I think we have some bread."

Darce doesn't really respond but shakes her head back-and-forth then begins to jump up and down. She is smiling so I guess it is safe to assume she is saying yes.

"Go wake up Meme for me," I can't help but laugh as I watch my little sister dart towards our mother's room. Darce can always put me in a good mood.

With Darce entertained for a little while I quickly put on my nicest clothes: simple khaki pants and a white long sleeved shirt. She must have hidden my shoes because I cannot find them anywhere. Oh well, I can look later. I have lots to do before Darce comes back. I know Meme will not leave her bed voluntarily until at least noon but Darce is pretty insistent. She will spend at least 30 minutes trying to rouse Meme before giving up. That should be long enough to tidy our room and put breakfast on the table. Then I need to get Darce dressed and ready because today is the Reaping. I hate Reaping Days.

_Marika Valla. Age 15. District 5. _

Picking out what to wear can be such a chore at times! I want to look mildly decent incase I get reaped but not too good. I don't like the fact that we're supposed to pretend this is some party. I guess that means all my dresses are out. I only own two and I haven't worn them in ages. I think it's about time to get rid of them, all they do is bring back bad memories.

I finally settle on my favorite light blue shirt. I love the way the material feels on my body: soft and silky. It's quite pilly from multiple washings but it's not stained at all like the majority of my shirts. Finding pants is harder. Most of my pants are torn or stained from spending hours out in the woods. I feel like I may just end up in my underwear! Finally my hand brushes a pair of dark blue leggings I'd overlooked. I don't think I've ever worn them before. They're a little small but they should do. Mom must have gotten them for me before… well there is no point in thinking about that now.

I quickly plait my hair and put on some sandals. I am pleased by my reflection in the mirror. I've always loved my eyes. I got them from my Mom. She'd always tell me how they reminded her of the ocean. She even promised me that one day I'd get to see what the ocean looked like. I guess that'll never happen now. My hair on the other hand was definitely from my Dad. My strawberry blonde hair is polar opposite to my Mom's black. I spin once in front of the mirror before I dash down the stairs; it's breakfast time!

Being sneaky isn't exactly my thing. My brother has been teaching me to hunt for awhile and I've actually gotten pretty good at it when I remember not to scare the game away. I guess this is why I'm not surprise when my brother leaps out at me. Whenever I'm loud he tries to scare me. I think it is his way of trying to teach me to be quiet; so far it has not worked.

"Mari, I have a surprise for you!" he says with a laugh. For everything that's happened my brother has never lost his good nature.

And boy oh boy did he have a surprise for me. Today we are having a feast!

_Noliana Ebanthy Von Danco. Age 7. District 5. _

Mornings are my least favorite part of the day. The sun is soooo bright I think it's going to burn my eyeballs. I keep asking my Mom to put up shades so I don't go blind but she just tells me I'm being dramatic. She'll think differently when I can't see anymore!

Waterain understands though. He's my cat. When it starts getting light outside he lays across my face. This keeps my eyes from burning and allows me to sleep in. I love him. I was sooo happy when mom let me keep him. When I was five, which was so long ago, he showed up on our porch. He was a tiny little thing, even skinner then I was, and his meow made me so sad. We didn't have a lot of food to eat but I snuck him scraps for a few days. Then one morning Mom was sleeping in and it was really cold outside. I thought Waterain might turn to ice. The only thing to do was let him inside. Leaving him outside would have been mean.

It took Mom weeks to figure out that Waterain was living with us. Mom loves to read and one day he snuck into her lap and started purring. I was expecting her to be mad and scream loud enough to blow out my ear drums but she didn't. I got grounded for a week for lying to her but Waterain got to stay. I guess that's all that matters!

I really love animals. After Waterain got to become part of the family I gave up all meat. I don't think it's right to eat animals; what did they do to deserve to become food?

Waterain does everything with me. He paints with me and goes running with me. He is one of my best friends beside Jill of course! Jill is my closest bestest friend. I've known her since I was a baby. Her Dad died in the games when she was a baby just like my Dad. Her Mom and mine are really close friends. When we're older Jill and I want to be in the games to show everyone how smart we are. We've secretly been training for over a year! We're getting really good.

Jill and I are planning to volunteer for the games when we are much older but we always get extra pretty for the Reapings. We want to give off a good impression of ourselves. That's why I've settled on the flower girl dress I wore to my Aunt Jen's wedding.

I love how it sparkles in the sunlight when I turn. I am the prettiest girl in the world!

_Marika Valla. Age 15. District 5. _

Breakfast today was wonderful; I can't remember the last time I'd seen so much food in one place. We had pancakes drizzled with berry syrup, ham cooked with maple syrup, and even toast with jam! Seren, my brother, must have spent weeks hunting to get everything needed for the meal. I didn't even notice him being gone any extra. He is such a sneak!

I guess our excellent breakfast is the reason I am skipping to the Reaping. Seren stayed at the house to clean up but we couldn't risk me being late. I usually hate the Reapings. I'm not exactly a fan of people. My Dad used to say I suffered from claustrophobia when I was around lots of people. I'm not even sure what claustrophobia is but I think it's safe to say crowds are not exactly my thing. I'd much rather be alone then with others.

But today I'm in a jolly good mood; I can't wait to tell Tayley and Bailey about our feast. Maybe after the Reaping they can come over for Dinner. We're going to finish the leftovers then. Tayley and Bailey are 8 year old twins. They used to be my sister's friends. My sister was a social butterfly; quite the opposite of me. I always hung around with her and her friends because I was too shy to make my own. Now that she's gone I still hang with Tayley and Bailey. I have yet to make any of my own friends but that's okay by me!

I manage to make it to the Reaping about 10 minutes early. Now that I'm here my good mood is waning. I can't help but pick at my nails and pace. I want out. I feel trapped. I feel like everyone is staring at me.

By the time the mayor takes the stage I am a mess. My nails are completely chewed off and I must be all sweaty. Thirty more minutes and I can leave. I just keep repeating this over and over in my head. Thirty more minutes, that is it.

Through the corner of my eye I see Seren arrive at the Reaping. He gives me a reassuring smile and I instantly feel a little bit better. That is until I hear my name.

"Marika Valla. Congrats you get to be our lucky District 5 Tribute!"

I don't feel lucky at all. I feel like I'm going to faint but I can't faint. I need to be strong. I can't help myself; I continue biting my nails but by some miracle I make it to the stage. I even manage to give the crowd I weak smile. I'm going to be okay. I have to be.

_Rhys Ackron Newl. Age 12. District 5. _

I could not find my shoes anywhere or Darce's for that matter. The Doctors told us her IQ classified her as extremely mentally retarded but I disagree. Anyone able to hide things as well as Darce can must be pretty smart!

To be honest though this morning was not one of our best. At seven years old Darce only says three words: no, Meme, and well she growls a lot. She can also make just about any animal sound under the sun. This morning she must of said no about 100 times; no she did not want bread, no she didn't want to put her undies on, and no she did not want to go for a walk.

I guess that's why we arrive at the Reaping nearly a half an hour late. I have Darce in my arms upside down. She kept biting me and this was the only way I came up with to restrain her. On the bright side I did manage to get

underwear on her! I guess we must be quite the site because everyone is staring at us despite the fact the girl's name was just called. I couldn't hear it over Darce's screams. I was hoping as we got closer to the Reapings Darce would quite struggling but the opposite is true. Darce usually loves people but I bet she can sense the tension of today; she's smart like that.

I'm still busy trying to contain Darce when the man next to me shoves me towards the stage. "Hey! What was that for?" I say through my teeth. I think I'm about to loose my temper.

"Kid they called your name. You need to get on stage. I'll hold the little girl for you," I can see the pity on his face.

I walk towards the stage too busy pondering how the man knew my name to let the reality of the situation sink in; I am going to be a tribute.

_Noliana Ebanthy Von Danco. Age 7. District 5. _

I can see Jill and I up on the screen. We look beautiful! My dress really brings out the green in my eyes. Jill and I arrived nearly an hour early. We wanted to get perfect seats for the Reaping! Unfortunately we were running late this morning so we didn't get to do our hair. So instead of a pretty up do my black hair is just in ringlets around my head but I'm okay with this. I love my curly hair! Waterain followed us to the Reaping, we put a green scrunchie around his neck so he could look handsome for the Reaping.

When my Mom told me that littles where eligible for the Reapings Jill and I freaked out. We are so not ready for the games. Thankfully Jill's Mom calmed us down. She told us the chance of us getting reaped is so minimal we're being silly worrying about it. This was very reassuring. I just started learning how to use weapons.

Once Jill and I got to the Reaping we claimed our seats. They are right behind the 12's section. Since we are so young we are not getting divided into sections. There were a few other kids who got here early so we set up a game of rocks. During rocks we make a circle out of twigs and everyone gets a rock. We have to stand super far away and whoever throws their rock closest to the middle wins! It is a very intense game. We got so into the game we missed the first half of the Reaping. Our Mayor needs to learn how to speak louder.

By the time we turn our attention back towards the Reaping the girl and boy are already on stage. Neither of them look really big. I guess District 5 is not going to have a Victor this year.

I'm excited to see who the little tribute will be. I wonder if it's anyone I know. I hope they're strong! That is until I hear my name. Jill realizes what is going on before I do. She shoves me towards the stage. I manage to climb the stairs then everything goes black.

_Marika Valla. Age 15. District 5. _

I am going to die just like my family. One day my Mom, Dad, and little sister left to get bread and they never came back. What did we do wrong? Why is this happening to my family? All the resolve and strength I felt at the Reapings is quickly disappearing. I feel so helpless. Where is Seren or Tayley and Bailey? Someone must want to say goodbye to me! But no one comes.

By the time someone does come I am a crying mess. I'm huddled in the corner with my face between my legs. I'm silently rocking back and forth when I feel the hand on my shoulder.

"Mari, it's okay. You're going to be okay. You can hunt and find food. You are the best girl I know with a bow and arrow. You are smart and funny. You're my little sister and I love you. You'll be okay."

Seren's words of encouragement fall on deaf ears. I am not going to be okay. I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Here is a strategy: Act weak. Be girly and sweet. Make an ally and only show them the true you. Everyone from District 5 will sponsor you. I bet all the Capital people will fall in love with you." He says as he wraps me in his arms. Seren always is able to make me feel better, even in the worst of circumstances. After our parent's disappeared he slept with me every night until the nightmares went away.

By the time Tayley and Bailey come to say goodbye I feel much better. Their hugs put a smile on my face. The fight I felt earlier is returning. I had my moment of weakness and now it's time to be strong.

I need to be strong for my family.

_Rhys Ackron Newl. Age 12. District 5._

At first no one comes to say goodbye to me and I didn't expect anything different. I know Darce loves me but she has no idea what is even going on. Meme is still asleep or too doped up to realize I've been reaped. By the time reality hits her it will be far too late for her to visit me. I had friends a few years ago but after Darce's diagnosis Meme changed. She started taking drugs and sleeping most of the day. Taking care of Darce was suddenly my responsibility and no one wants to hang around with the retarded girl's brother. So for the past few years it has just been me and Darce, surprisingly I've been okay with this.

I bet my time is almost up. Then it'll be time for the train ride. I've never watched the games too closely but even I have a good idea of how they go and eventually I'll die. I mean I've always known I'm going to die eventually but this all seems so sudden. I'm startled out of my thoughts by the door creaking open. I watch quietly as the man from the Reaping comes in carrying Darce.

"The little girl uhhh wanted to see you. She kept saying Re. I kinda thought she mighta meant uhh you," I can tell the man is very uncomfortable. Yet he is spot on. Darce runs towards me and grabs me around the neck. She lets out a quiet moo before hugging me tightly saying Re over and over again. I guess Darce really does know three words now.


	9. District Six Reaping

Authors Note: Hope you guys like it! We're half way there! No real review question this time but please I'm begging you review! If you write at least four sentences it'll count as an answered review question. Thanks!

Remember to check out XtremeLoungingChamp's story. The link is in the last chapter. Thanks :D

_Emersa Jansten. Age 16. District 6._

There is nothing better, in my opinion, then a good book and a stemming cup of coffee. I like my coffee black as night and I can drink it like water. My mom always puts sugar cubes in her coffee, I think that ruins the flavor. On our front porch we have a swing. The swing is pretty ancient; it creaks whenever it moves but I like it just the same. I find the noise to be soothing. It is my favorite place. I can typically be found around sunrise on our porch drinking coffee and reading. About an hour after sunrise my Mom will join me. We do puzzles and talk until Aubee, my best friend, comes by to walk with me to school.

This morning I am reading a research paper about curing morphling addiction. Addiction is a huge problem in District 6. My life goal is to work as a medical researcher and help cure addiction. My teacher always calls Aubee and I the ambitious duo. Unlike most students we enjoy school and learning. Unfortunately, today there is no school. The fact that school is canceled is one of the numerous reasons I hate Reaping days. To be honest I despise the games in general. Fighting is one of my least favorite things; it is pointless. I also loath how we are supposed to celebrate the death of children. It is cruel. I refuse to celebrate Reaping days as does my Mother. Besides not celebrating there is not much we can do to protest; anything else could be considered severe rebellion. The consequence for that is death. My Mom and I may hate the games but we are not stupid. I think Aubee hates the games too but we have never been able to discuss the matter. Talking negatively about the Games is considered inciting a rebellion, which is another offense punishable by death.

We have some extremely strict rules here in District 6, but from what I have read in books numerous people have it much worse. I try to take each day as it comes and remember to be grateful. I am thankful for my Mom, Aubee, and the fact that learning is encouraged.

I do not know where I would be without books and school. They keep me from making rash decisions plus they provide entertainment that isn't just Capital propaganda.

_Hillary Mack Hover. Age 7. District 6. _

"One, two, three, four, fifty! Ready or not here I come!" I shout as loud as I can.

"Hey, that's cheatin!" my best friend Quella responds as she steps out from behind a tree.

I run towards her as fast as I can. "Tag you're it! I winnnnn!"

I am the best at hide-in-seek. I always win. Quella pitches a fit every time she loses though. My brother calls her a sore loser. I'm not quite sure what that means but Alias is always right, so I try not to ask him too many questions. He hates when I ask questions; Alias calls me a Nosey Nancy. I'm not sure what that means either but there is a girl in my class named Nancy. She is very pretty and sweet so being called a Nosey Nancy must be a complement.

"You cheated!" Quella says as she begins to pout.

"Did not! Stop being a sore loser! Let's do something else?" I've known Quella since I was the size of a tomato and she is usually very easily distracted. My brother says she has ADHD. I wish I knew what that was.

It only takes me a little while to convince her to go find frogs with me. We have a pond near our house. Quella and I spend lots of time there catching frogs. We don't let anyone come with us to the pond because I can talk to animals. It's one of my biggest secrets and I don't want to show anyone but Quella. My brother caught us out there once. He said I have a gift with animals. My gift doesn't work super great with frogs but I can always catch 'em better then Quella. It works much better with cats and dogs. We had a litter of puppies under our porch once. They didn't have a Mommy. I don't have a Mom either so I understood why they were so sad. Alias kept telling me to let them be. He said nature needed to take it's course.

I disagreed with nature; I nursed those pups back to health!

_Emersa Jansten. Age 16. District 6._

As much as I hate the Reapings, I find them to be mildly interesting. Every year I am shocked by the number of people that reside in District 6 and the differences between us. I could spend hours watching the screens that display the crowds. Occasionally I catch a glimpse of Aubee and I. My tall gangly pale body is the polar opposite to Aubee's tan athletic figure. We are quite the odd looking pair. I settled on a simple bun that keeps my long blonde hair off my back for the Reaping and one of my favorite simple dresses. The grey matches my eyes and it has a loose silhouette that takes attention away from my boney figure. I am not the type of girl that cares much about my looks but I think it is important to look mildly acceptable on Reaping days just incase the unthinkable happens.

Aubee on the other hand is quite the fashion-ista. Her tight red dress gives her curves in all the right places and the way she curled her chocolate brown hair looks effortless, but I know it took hours. Besides both being considered the brainiacs in our year we are about as opposite as the come. Aubee is popular and outgoing. I am more shy and reserved. Aubee thinks I do not give myself enough credit. She claims I am one of the sweetest girls she knows and that I am great at making friends. I disagree but there is no point arguing with Aubee!

"Looks like we got a new escort this year," Aubee says with a laugh. I pry my eyes off the screen long enough to take a good look at her. I cannot believe I did not notice her before. She looks like she is on drugs. She has the fakest smile on her face and is literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"Good afternoon everyone! Today is going to be a fantastic day! Aren't you all super dooper excited? Because I know I am! Ooops, I almost forgot to introduce myself! I'm Pepilia and I get the honor of being District 6's Escort this year!" she says through a series of obnoxious laughs.

"She is a doozy," I cannot help but say to Aubee, "how did we end up with such a quacker?"

"Ladies first!" I finally let my anxiety get the best of me as I feel my body begin to shake. I stare anxiously at the stage as she spends ages digging around in that stupid glass ball. "Congratulations to our lucky female tribute Emersa Jansten!"

This cannot be happening. I was one in thousands of names. No, no, no; anyone but me!

"It's okay Emersa, you're the smartest girl I know." I let Aubee grab my hand and lead me towards the stage. This cannot be happening to me.

_Joshua Morphos Isha. Age 15. District 6. _

"Ready to see who the new pigs are going to be?" my brother says with a laugh. His humor is always so brutal around the games.

"Not funny Ryan." I say while shaking my head.

"Well, it's going to be me. So I can make as much fun of it as I want to and it's true. We are all just pigs waiting for slaughter." He doesn't sound quite so happy this time.

I want to think of some retort to calm him but nothing ever seems to work with him but then I see it.

"Ryan. Look a daisy. If something like that can survive surrounded my the cold cement then the Reaping is … ," I shrug my shoulders at a loss for words. Words aren't really my thing.

I stare with awe at the daisy for a few minutes. In the middle of town square is the last place I'd ever imagine a daisy to be. Its leaves are poking through a slight crack in the cement. It is not the biggest daisy nor the most beautiful but it's a survivor. For whatever reason the daisy reminds me of myself. I'm kind of a weedy kid. Some kids in my grade tease me for being short but I am still growing! I also never seem to fit in. I prefer studying instead of sports. Someday I am going to be a medical researcher. I already know all about a large variety of plants and their uses. I am going to change the world just like this daisy changed mine. It gave me something to smile about on a day when nothing is good.

"Joshua Morphos Isha, congrats, congrats, congrats! You are District 6's male tribute! Come up to the stage." Our escort's words snap me to attention.

Like I said on Reaping Days nothing is good but I am ready for a new adventure. This could be a learning experience. As for death, well… I will worry about it when it happens.

_Hillary Mack Hover. Age 7. District 6. _

I have another secret. I'm very scared of the Reapings. I'm especially scared this year because I could get picked. Alias says I am a worrywart and that I should calm down. How can I calm down at a time like this? Alias let me bring my puppy Patches with me to the Reaping though. I thought that was very nice of him because Patches helps me calm down. He was one of the puppies in the litter under our porch. We had to give the rest away but Alias let me keep Patches. Patches was the baby of the litter and he still fits in the palm of my hand. He has lots of spots. He is a very special puppy.

I've been training Patches to do tricks. He can sit, roll-over, and stand. We are working on hoop jumping right now. He can only jump over the hoop occasionally; Alias says once he is bigger he'll jump better. I brought his hoop with us to the Reaping. I figured we could fit in some practice time before they has managed to gather a mini crowd. A lot of the kids in my grade think he is the best thing ever. He is doing extra great today. He has jumped through the hoop twice!

"Can I see him roll over? Pwease?" a little girl asks.

"Sure!" I say in response.

I love little kids. After I get Patches to roll over, I let the little girl hold him. She looks very poor and dirty. I wonder if she is an orphan? I can't help but smile at Patches and the little girl, she looks so happy! I think I'll be extra nice and let her hold him for the rest of the Reaping.

As the Reapings start I make small talk with the little girl. It turns out her name is Sicila and she is 4. I was right about her being an orphan. I feel so bad for her. I wonder if Alias would let her come over for lunch? Alias always says I am way too skinny, what until he sees poor Sicila!

"Congratulations Sicila Delie Mon our little tribute for the 175th Hunger Games!"

I watch in shock as little Sicila starts bawling and holding Patches tight. She is so little; she is going to die for sure. Before I even realize what I am doing my hand is in the air waving like crazy.

"I volunteer! Me! Me! Me!" I scream while running towards the stage like a mad woman. I can't let them take that little girl.

_Joshua Morphos Isha. Age 15. District 6. _

As we were walking off the stage the girl fainted. I cannot believe it. For her sake I'm glad the camera's did not catch it. She'd be good as dead if they did which I guess would be better for me. This whole thing is ridiculous. My chances aren't too great but I guess I was going to die someday. At least it'll be exciting now.

Right now my worries are the goodbyes; I'd just rather not go through them. I do not think my Dad can handle it. My Mom just died a few months ago and ever since then he has been… different.

I was right; the moment my Dad enters my room he looks like he hasn't slept in days. I've never seen him look so exhausted. Ryan on the other hand looks oddly cheery.

"Hey little bro, how does it feel to be the pig?" he says with a laugh that sounds completely and utterly forced. Ackros, my closest friend glares at him in response.

"What, just trying to lighten the mood?" Ryan retorts.

Oh my crazy brother. I am just ready to get this over with. I cannot even imagine all the people I'm going to meet and things I now have the opportunity to see.

In the end the only one who comes through for me is Ackros. He gives me more advice then I'll ever have any use for but I appreciate it. Then it's time for them all to leave.

"Bye Morphos, I'm going to miss you. You were like a brother to me. Come back, you hear me?"

Yes Ackros. I hear you loud and clear. Maybe I'll come back, maybe I won't but I better have the time of my life.

_Hillary Mack Hover. Age 7. District 6. _

By the time I make it to the justice building I am in tears. The little bit of courage I felt earlier is completely gone. Why oh why did I volunteer? I am dead meat. I am way to small and not at all prepared for the games.

The only thing making me feel kinda better is saving that little girl's life. But how much better can that really make me feel when I know I'm going to die?

Within a few seconds of sitting down Alias comes running in. He is bawling. I've never seen him cry before. I watch in shock us he runs up to me, hugs me, and then begins to twirl me around.

"I love you so much. Come back, ya hear? You may be small but you are so smart and brave. I couldn't have asked for a better little sister," he manages to say in-between kissing me a billion times. He's never kissed me before but boy are his tears salty!

I spend the next fifteen minutes listening to him tell me at least five different strategies while nodding my head in response. I am thankful to him for giving me ideas but I just cannot listen to anyone right now.

By the time Quella comes in I am no longer crying. I am just sitting on my chair staring at the wall. Quella is being her usual dramatic self.

"You cannot die, you will not die. You are the bestest best friend ever!" she says in the baby voice she uses when upset.

I hug her in response. I am too tired to cry more. She spends the remainder of her time blabbering on about all the fun things we've done while I once again just nod along. I just want today to end.

My last visit is unexpected; it's the little girl. Sicila is still carrying Patches who is fast asleep in her arms. Out of everyone who has come to say goodbye I am happiest to see my Patches. I could spend forever just cuddling him. Sicila doesn't say anything so I just spend the visit hugging Patches with all my might. Towards the end she finally breaks her silence. Out of her pocket she brings out a diamond ring.

"It was my Mama's, pwease take it. She'd wants you to have it," she says so quietly I can barely hear her as she slips it into my hand. Before I can say anything to her she runs out of the room leaving me alone once again.


	10. Please Read Really Important

Author's Note! Sorry guys, this is pretty long but it's important so please read it!

First off I am in need of a Beta! I write extremely quickly but I miss so many errors that are obvious and it drives me nuts. I always seem to read what I want it to say rather then what it does XD

**Update: I have a Beta! Thank you so much SignoraBelikova!**

Second off if you read and review XtremeLoungingChamp's story you get a cookie! (and review points…)

In addition I've only gotten one review for the last chapter. I feel like I'm nagging (probably because I am…) but **please review**. I write in order to receive feedback and I won't kill off tributes that have creators reviewing. I think it's a pretty fair trade : ) Even if your super short on time a quick "Great update. I love/hate/don't really know what I think about so and so" makes my day and you can always PM me to answer the review questions to get the points later on!

Now onto the really important stuff! Some of you gave me pretty specific instructions for your tributes, which I love! My one question though is how flexible are you guys about them? I don't plan on changing most of what you guys gave me but there is a bloodbath or two that I could use for plot as well as a few non-bloodbaths that I can't find some great purpose for… If you only submitted one tribute and are reviewing I won't bloodbath them but if you submitted 3+ (love you guys!) would you guys be super upset if I blood bathed one of your tributes? **If you gave me specific instructions regarding allies, death, method of death, bloodbath or not, or anything else leave a review or PM me! I have some great things planned but do not want to butcher your tributes so I'm willing to let you all be mildly involved in their fates…** I want to do a quick tally of who is still reading this so if you read this at minimum please leave a review ranking the tributes you submitted . The first one you list you love more then any of the others while the last one you rank you wouldn't be terribly upset if I killed them off…

**In conclusion I know I write lots of author's notes and you guys didn't submit tributes to hear me ramble but… your involvement is really important to me. I hope you guys are liking the story so far because I'm loving writing it! I'll update once I get a few more reviews! **

**Love you all! **


	11. District Seven Reaping

Lots to say and very little time. I wanna get this up for you guys before I go out.

Thank you SignoraBelikova, my ah-mazing beta, I would be so screwed without her!

Updates will be a little scarce for the next week or so. I am crazy busy and planning for what's going to happen next to your lovely tributes XD

Use this extra time to write great and well-thought out reviews! Just give me a great paragraph review with opinions of this tributes (HONEST ones) to earn your points!

ENJOY!

_Ashton Barker Jayt. Age 17. District 7. _

Last year, on this very day, the Capital took my baby sister from me. At just 12 years old she was reaped then murdered by an ally she trusted. Everyday has felt wrong since Dara died; I no longer have someone to tease, protect from the monsters under her bed (okay, she got over that fear when she was 6 but still…), or walk to school. My job as a big brother was to protect her and I have to live with the fact that I failed. Failure sucks.

I guess that's why I'm still laying in bed even though it is nearly 10 A.M. I'm generally an up-and-at-'em kinda guy but all I have managed to accomplish so far today is staring at the ceiling. I don't even bother to take my eyes off the ceiling when I hear my door creak open. I already know it'll be my Mom or my older sister Fiona; they've been taking turns coming in every few minutes for the past hour.

"Get your ass out of bed, Abs. I know today is a pretty shitty day but that's no excuse to be a lazy bum," I guess I was wrong because that's definitely not my sister nor my Mom. It's my Dad.

I'm a pretty lucky guy. My family is really close but my dad is big on the tough love. He doesn't tolerate moping, which I guess is what I'm doing right now. It's a fairly safe bet that if I'm not outta bed in the next two seconds things are about to get real.

Dang it.

_Glade Athalia Mazelon. Age 10. District 7. _

"Morning little Princesses, it's time to rise and shine. There is a huge breakfast downstairs ready to be eaten!" I can hear my father chuckling quietly to himself at our reaction to his words. His attempts at waking me up are usually oh-so-easy to ignore but at the mention of food Sylivia and I literally jump out of bed. We are extremely fortunate to be one of the wealthiest families in District 7 but even for us food is never to be wasted.

A gigantic breakfast, a sleepover last night, and I get to wear my favorite green dress today. Despite all the outrage over this year's Quarter Quell today has turned out pretty good for me.

One look at the huge grin across Sylvia's face and I can tell instantly that she is thinking along the same lines as me. I grin back at her but then a sudden wave of guilt wipes all traces of happiness off my face.

Three kids that I may even know are going to leave our district today and more than likely never return. It is okay to enjoy my good fortune because anything else could be viewed as ungrateful but I need to be realistic. Sylvia was allowed to stay the night last night because it could be our last one together, the huge breakfast is incase we become one family member short, and my pretty green dress was only purchased for an occasion that could send me to my death.

I feel a whole lot less cheerful as I begin the long process of getting ready but my newfound realization doesn't stop my tummy from rumbling. I sure am hungry!

_Liesel Maya Hayton. Age 13. District 7. _

"GOODMORNING sunshine! Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey! Rise and shine and give God the glory, glory!" I scream as I run up and down the hallway.

Mission accomplished, everyone should be up and at 'em within the next few minutes. If not I can just come up with more clever ways to wake my family up.

Looks like I don't need to use any more imagination this morning. I can already hear someone stomping down the stairs.

"Stupid psycho brat… never gonna get any beauty sleep… it's freakin six in the morning. Damn her," my sister mumbles under her breath.

"I can HEAR you!" I scream in response and then burst into giggles.

I can't help but enjoy annoying Jennilee. She is 16 and thinks she is soooo cool.

I watch in shock as she gives me the finger. I'm so gonna tell Mom once she's downstairs but for now ignoring Jennilee will annoy her the most.

I turn my attention back to the scrambled eggs and French toast I am making. I love to cook but don't get much opportunities. We might not be poor but we are not rich either and big meals are not in the budget.

Except for on Reaping Days and Birthdays; these are considered special occasions.

_Ashton Barker Jayt. Age 17. District 7. _

I managed to make it to the Reaping a bit early. I guess I gotta give credit for that to my Dad. He harped at me all morning but without him I probably would have been late.

Even though today, sucks hardcore, seeing my friends makes me smile. They are all pretty dressed up for the Reapings; compared to them I look like a bum in my brown trousers, ratty beige polo shirt, and khaki bomber jacket. Willow notices my choice of clothes right away. Most people consider Willow to be a pretty albeit very shy girl but not around us. She is always the first to notice things and doesn't ever hesitate to mention it.

"Dressed to impressed as always Abs," she says with a laugh.

"He just wanted to look good for all the ladies," Frank adds with a smirk.

Oak, another one of my close friends, just laughs. I love my friends, especially on days like today. They always know how to lighten the mood.

"I was running late and just grabbed some stuff off the floor," I say with a genuine smile. I'd usually come up with a more witty response but I'm not exactly on game today.

Willow gives me an awkward sorta smile (girls always read way too far into things) before guiding as all towards the 17's section. She is such a stickler for being on schedule but I have to give her credit. We made it to there in the nick of time. After a few quick nods to some guys I know from the lumber yard and a couple of smiles towards some of my other friends I turn my attention to the stage.

I feel extremely awkward watching our Mayor stumble towards the microphone; he is plastered. I have empathy for the guy. He used to be a pretty decent man especially for being employed by the Capital. He was always as fair as he could be and did everything within his power to help his people (children in particular). Then two years ago his son was Reaped. His son didn't even make it past the bloodbath. Ever since then it's like the Mayor took an extended vacation from reality and it doesn't look like he plans on returning anytime soon.

In a twisted type of way I'm kinda jealous of the man. Jealous and extremely sad for him, such a strange combination.

_Liesel Maya Hayton. Age 13. District 7. _

I am not looking forward to the Reaping. They are boring with a capital B and I cannot think of a single way (without earning a veryyy severe punishment) to spice them up!

So instead I just poke the other kids around me and then hide. It is sooo funny watching them try to figure out who poked them or see if they bumped anybody. My best friends, Jillana and Querida, just roll their eyes at me. "They can be so blah at times."

I've never exactly paid attention to a reaping so I have no idea what actually happens at them. You'd think after going to 13 of them and countless reruns on TV I'd have a clue, but I don't. I've just gotten pretty good at listening for my name.

Actually that's about the only thing I ever pay attention for. When I hear my name I know I'm either in trouble or something good is about to happen. Today is one of those times though that I'd rather not hear my name and so far I haven't.

So when Jillana pokes me and motions me towards the stage I just stare at her with a dumb look on my face,

"You need to go up there. You got picked," she says as a single tear rolls down her face.

There is only one thing I know for sure right now: I am not going anywhere near that stage. I begin to sob uncontrollably as I run towards the woods surrounding District 7.

There is no way I'm going to be a tribute.

_Glade Athalia Mazelon. Age 10. District 7. _

I am absolutely stuffed. I don't think I've ever been this full before. Sylvia actually ate so much she threw up! On the bright side I feel a bit less guilty because we managed not to waste a single bite of food, but looking back this most likely wasn't the best idea. I'm so nervous that I feel extremely nauseous and all that food in my stomach is making it much worse.

I am not even calmed by my new dress or my beautiful updo. Both are such rarities that they would but a smile on my face any normal day but today is a truly awful occasion.

Sylvia, on the other hand, is ecstatic. Even though we are best friends most people could easily mistake us for twins. We often even have the same trains of thought but not today. Today I can tell she is focused on our beautiful dresses. They truly are show-stopping. Our mothers' both gave the district seamstress, Pine, a few old garments and then she worked her magic. Our families' couldn't afford new fabric but our dresses look nothing like their origins except for a few threadbare spots that are barely noticeable.

I can see my father as well as Sylvia's father on the stage. They both work with the Mayor but as of late they've been practically doing his job for him.

The Mayor just finished the Treaty of Treason. I can see my father beaming at the Mayor. Last year he only made it halfway through before vomiting; poor guy.

I can't help but laugh as our Escort takes the stage. The guy is dressed head to toe in dark black leather that looks ridiculous especially since he has straw colored hair and gold eyes. I think he got confused about whether or not he wanted to resemble an angel or a demon.

Sylvia and I hold hands and shut our eyes tightly as he beings the reapings. I just keep telling myself to breathe over and over again. I will be okay.

"Glade Athalia Mazelon! It's your lucky day. Come on up!"

This cannot be happening. All I want to do is sob and fall to pieces but I know I cannot do that. I must be strong. With all the strength I can muster I walk calmly towards the stage.

_Liesel Maya Hayton. Age 13. District 7. _

Everything is fuzzy and I don't feel too great.

My head is throbbing.

I can hear my mom speaking but nothing she says makes any sense at all.

Everything is spinny.

I can't help myself. I begin to vomit.

Scrambled eggs with bacon and cheese.

French toast.

Strawberries.

They don't look so tasty the second time around.

I think I mighta gotten knocked out.

Stupid Peacekeepers.

Everything seems to be turning black.

What is going on?

_Glade Athalia Mazelon. Age 10. District 7. _

At the sight of my parents all the strength I conjured up earlier completely leaves me. I run towards my mother's arms and begin to sob. I am acting like such a baby. I never act like this. Once I've finally calmed down enough to lift my head from my mother's shoulder I look up; both my mom and dad are crying. I've never seen them cry like this before.

I feel like it's only been a few minutes when the Peacekeeper comes to usher my parents out. My mother leaves without saying a word because she is crying too hard. My father, on the other hand, manages to choke out a simple I love you. I can only respond with more choking sobs.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to give you a few minutes before I send in your next visitor," the Peacekeeper says. His voice is full of pity. I don't like being pitied. I'm not a baby. I give him a meek smile as a response. When he comes back with my next visitor I fully intend on being put together again and by the time Sylvia comes I am.

I manage to give her a smile and I don't even break into tears when I hug her. My goodbye to Sylvia is polar opposite to the one with my parents. Instead of tears we recount all the good memories we've had: countless sleepovers, tree climbing in the lumber yard, and attending fancy dinners together.

By the time Sylvia leaves I have a genuine smile on my face. I've had a good life and I've learned a ton. Maybe, just maybe, I can win this.

_Ashton Barker Jayt. Age 17. District 7. _

I'd love nothing more then to curl up in my bed for the next eternity and pretend none of this ever happened. I could live in a world where Dara always shook me awake every morning with a smile, our Mayor was a cheery politician, and I didn't have to live with the knowledge that I could be dead within two weeks. At this point in time I'd be extremely happy to hole up in my room for the rest of my life. Screw competitions at the lumberyard, sports, and getting great grades. I'd settle for just being alive but now that is even too much to ask for. It's likely I'll never find a woman I can romance and fall in love with, help create children who call me Daddy, or even work full time in the lumber yard. All my dreams and hopes are gone. I think I should be completely losing it right about now but I'm not. I must be in shock and when reality hits I think it's going to be a huge b*tch.


	12. District Eight Reaping

Authors Note: Tomorrow is my birthday so could I pretty please get lots of reviews? : )

I'll be 18 so finally legal!

Hope you guys like this chapter! I loved writing it!

As for the review question: Who do you think will be the first 6 to die? Which 6 do you want to die? Yes they are different questions. I know they are big questions but… it's my birthday! Haha. Plus I'm having a hard time deciding who to bloodbath.

Can't wait to read your reviews!

As always please check out Xtremeloungingchamp's story! She updates daily and the tributes are already in the Games!

Also a shout out to my ah-mazing beta SignoraBelikova!

_Vone Co Vandoncolasmo. Age 13. District 8. _

I'm not a real big fan of smoking; it's a dirty and expensive habit. Plus it makes you stink. My sister seems to feel differently. I could easily mistake that girl for a damn chimney. Millainie and I usually get along pretty damn well but when it comes to smoking I just about lose it with her. She is slowly killing herself and she's all the family I've got. How can she be so stupid?

Our parents were only 14 when they had Millainie and 22 when I was born. Talk about some crazy shit. I guess it goes without saying they were not ready to be parents. They spent their days working at the textile factory and nights loosing touch with reality. By the time I was ready to start school they were already wasting away and unable to work. A few weeks after I turned 7 my Dad died shortly after my Mom passed away. Since then it has just been Millainie and me. I guess that's why the smoking bothers me so much. She's all I have and I don't want her to follow in our parents' footsteps. Addiction runs in our family.

Instead of turning to cigarettes like Millainie or drugs like my parents I have an addiction that belongs only to me, sewing.

_Jayden Connor Glass. Age 8. District 8._

"Pass it to me!" My buddy Trestan yells.

"Don't pass it to him! Give it to me Jay!" Mickey says with a mischievous laugh.

"You guys are silly," Criar says with a girlish giggle, "you aren't even on his team Mickey!"

As always Criar is right. I pass the ball towards her and watch as she runs towards the trees.

"Way to go Criar!" I hear someone say from the other side of the hill. That voice could only belong to one person.

"Aiden! Whatcha doing up so early!" I say happily. I love when Aiden comes to play ball with us. He is my sister's friend but the best goalie I know. When I grow up I want to be just like him!

"Hey little dude! Just coming by to pick up your sister and Livia. We're going to hang out a bit before the Reaping, but I bet I can fit in a round of ball first. Knowing them they're probably running late!"

He is probably right about that. Livia likes to sleep in and takes lots of time to put on goop that is supposed to make girls pretty. She is the mayor's daughter so has lots of time to get pretty. My sister, Briar, never wears make-up. It is way too expensive and she never has any spare time. Even without goop I think my sister is the prettiest girl in District 8. She looks different then everybody else. Briar has chocolate brown hair that is curly like mine, but hers is really really long. We both have green eyes with long lashes but her eyes are big and a really deep green. She also has deep ruby red lips that are huge. Mama always calls her an exotic angel.

Every morning Briarleigh spends hours finding food. Our Mama is really sick so she can't work. Briar usually wakes up before sunrise and helps the baker for some moldy bread, searches the park for dandelions, and tries to trade for food. Even though she tries super hard we are always very hunger and skinny.

I don't mind it though. I love my sister and if I get really hungry Livia always feeds me. My sister refuses to eat too often at Livia's because of her pride or something like that.

Livia tells me that in exchange for a good meal I must tell her a funny joke. I am good at funny jokes and I still get to keep my pride!

_Vone Co Vandoncolasmo. Age 13. District 8. _

Millainie snuck into my section with me; the Peacekeepers didn't even glance twice at us. We look nearly identical with our blue eyes and black hair. The only major difference between us (besides our gender of course) is our bodies. I'm about 5'6" and still growing. I only weigh in at about 120 lbs but I've got quite a bit of muscle. Millainie is anything but muscular. She is shorter then me by about 4 inches, yet weighs closer to 150lbs. She is a bit chunky and looks barely a day older then 12.

Not only do we look mildly alike we also have kinda similar personalities. We are both smart but we can be pretty aggressive if pissed off. Although Millainie is shy while I like to speak my mind. I am definitely my mother's son while she reminds me more of Dad.

My train of thought is interrupted by Frank, District 8's Escort. Frank has been our Escort as far back as I can remember. Every year he stands on our stage acting like a little kid on Christmas morning until he has to acknowledge our tributes. I can tell he thinks we are savage despite his attempts to hide it. The dude pisses me off. Frank goes into a ten minute spiel about how great the games will be, the crazy twist, and how privileged he feels to be in District 8. Yeah right. I am way too relieved when he introduces our Mayor. Anything is better then Frank's non-stop talking.

The Treaty of Treason feels awfully short this year and before I know it Frank is back.

"This year I feel like spicing things up! What do ya'll think?" A few people give shouts of approval but the majority look at him with disgust. "We are going to do the boys first," he literally shouts with glee.

"Our male tribute is… duh dun duh… Vone Co Vandoncolasmo! Congrats Buddy!"

The last thing I ever expected was to hear my name but for some odd reason a grin begins to spread across my face. I may be terrified of the Games but I can still be proud.

_Briarleigh Nikki Glass. Age 16. District 8._

"Briarleigh Nikki Glass! Come on up! Baby, it's your lucky day!" Our escort, Frank, screams into the microphone.

I can't help but feel a twinge of sadness for the poor girl who just got Reaped. I begin to lose myself in my thoughts. I hate the Games and all they stand for. Twenty-three kids lose their lives every year for no reason and whichever child emerges Victor returns changed forever. I am so engulfed by rage I do not notice Aiden prodding me towards the stage.

"Lala, move. You need to get on stage."

What? There is no way I got Reaped. I only had a few slips in thousands! Aiden must have heard wrong but I can't deny the fact that everyone in my section is staring at me.

I quickly gather all the strength I can and walk towards the stage. My hands are balled tightly into fists, and I am squeezing them with all my might. My hands are the only thing preventing me from completely losing it. I cannot appear weak. I must look strong.

The walk to the stage feels like miles even though it's only a few feet, but once again I feel a hand on my back. This hand definitely doesn't belong to Aiden. Instead of a gentle tap I'm now being shoved along. Anger begins to once again engulf me as the hand pushes me onstage. As I turn towards the crowd I see the owner of the hand; a Peacekeeper with a huge smirk on his face.

Before I even realize what I am doing I slap him straight across the face.

_Jayden Connor Glass. Age 8. District 8._

My sissy is going to be in the Games. This is not okay. This cannot be happening.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

I can't help it. I start crying and the tears keep falling. What am I going to do without Briar? She is all I have. Mama's sick and Daddy left. Although I don't miss my dad because all he did was beat us.

At least she smacked the Peacekeeper. He deserved it. You do not push pretty ladies like Briar. It's not nice.

"Jayden Connor Glass, oh my could we have siblings?" I hear Frank call out.

This really can't be happening.

I don't even try to hide my tears as I head towards the stage.

_Vone Co Vandoncolasmo. Age 13. District 8. _

Without hesitation I climbed the stairs and gave a winning smile for the cameras. Someone is gonna win this, why not me? Apparently my calm nature towards this whole thing was not shared with my best friend. John was anything but calm. Before I could even register what had occurred John was under arrest. He lost his cool and attacked the Peacekeepers. I think it is safe to say he will not be able to say goodbye to me. I love the guy but he can be a damn fool at times.

So instead I'm stuck dealing with my sister alone. Her tears are bringing me down and I need to stay positive. I can't cry. So instead I try to think about all of our good times which is hard considering her loud choking sobs and random outbursts of advice.

I still am proud but this sucks. I hate seeing Millainie cry.

_Briarleigh Nikki Glass. Age 16. District 8._

_After I smacked the Peacekeeper, I wanted nothing more then for Frank to be next. He laughed at me and announced to the crowd that District 8 finally had a "feisty one". This is my life, not some joke. _

_When they announced Jay's name I really did nearly loose it. He is only 8. So innocent. He means the world to me. After hearing his name I knew I would never leave the arena. I will do everything to protect Jay. I can accept that my life is over in exchange for him getting a chance. _

_On the bright side of this atrocious situation Jayden will have enough money to buy medicine for our mother when he wins. _

_Although there is a possible upside to this horrible situation it is impossible to even feel a bit of hope when I look at Jayden. Even though he is only eight he has some really great friends and my heart breaks watching them all huddled in the corner. They are all crying. Even Mickey who never shows emotion, only sarcasm is letting a few tears fall from his eyes. _

_His friends have been here for awhile when I finally hear mine clunking up the stairs. They are always capable of making a racket._

_The first thing that registers in my mind is that Livia looks atrocious. She has never looked so terrible in her life. Her usually made-up face is streaked with tears and she has raccoon eyes from rubbing them. Her hair has come undone and is sticking every which way from frantic running. I can't help but laugh. _

"_I look that bad don't I?" She retorts with a laugh as she comes and gives me a hug. The small bit of humor we had is quickly gone as she begins to speak. _

"_I should have volunteered. No one needs me here. I'll regret it forever. I was just in such a state of shock. I couldn't even move you know?" She rambles as she bursts into tears._

_I know exactly what she means and I also know she is telling the truth. I'm pretty good at reading people. _

"_I know," I say and for the first time I let my tears fall, "I love you guys more then anything." _

"_I love you too," I am shocked to hear my mom's voice. I can't believe I didn't notice her before. I am embarrassed to admit I mistook her for a bundle of rags in Aiden's arm. Poor Aiden is sitting in the corner looking white as a ghost. He is sobbing and apparently not handling this too well. _

"_Guys, it is going to be okay." I manage to say through my tears and as I give Aiden and my mom one last hug. I know it will be. _


	13. District Nine Reaping

Authors Note: Okay I'd love to reach 100 reviews before I post the next chapter. It would make me super happy : )

Thanks for all the birthday wishes! I had a great time.

Fun fact: Did you know in Iowa you have to be 21 to by scratch off lotto tickets? Well I didn't but I do now… (FYI: I don't live in Iowa! Just visiting!)

I've finally figured out how to pick the bloodbaths. I have a few that were submitted, so thanks to their creators! But I unfortunately need to kill off a few more… Muahaha!

So I'm going to draw them from a hat!

Each tribute will get at least one slip for being submitted.

Each tribute can receive up too five slips for their submission. This will be based on quality of the form as well as how much I love your tribute.

A second slip for each review their creator writes.

Depending on the quality of the review your tribute can get up too five slips. (In order to get five you need to answer the review question completely as well as write a through review).

I will draw the slips from the hat. Each tribute I draw will get their name written down. After I've drawn between 20-30 tributes I will start planning the deaths for those not drawn!

So the more slips = a greater chance of survival!

Make sense? I hope so!

I'm going to do this the day I post District 10's Reaping. So go catch up on those reviews! If you feel like you submitted a bad review you can always pm me a better one!

May the odds be ever in your favor!

_Mara Jenine Mason. Age 6. District 9. _

"Push me Mama, push me! Higher! I wants to touch the treetops!" I squeal with glee.

I love swinging. It is one of my favorite things. I also like running, and reading, and experimatating, and playing hide and go seeks, and making my sisters clean our room.

"Hun, I'm wiped out! You may be a skinny little thing but I've been pushing you for almost an hour. I'm old!" My mother says with her piggy laugh. She is so silly. She is not old at all!

"Bridger. Bridger. BRIDGER!" I scream. "Come push me! Pretty pretty pwease?" My brother always pushes me when Momma and Daddy get tired. He also pushes me really really super high.

"We only have a few more minutes kids. Then we need to get home. Can't be late to the Reaping." My dad sounds kinda sad. I hear him and Momma talk about how scared they are for the Reapings. I'm scared too. Especially since I could get picked this year, but I think I maybe might win. I am only six but my teacher says I am the smartest in my grade and make more inventions that work then some of the big kids. I also am able to hide really well. I've never been founds during hide and seek!

Our few minutes went by really fast because all of a sudden my swing stops swinging and I'm lifted into the air by my Papa.

"Time to get ready princess!" He says as he tosses me in the air.

_Forest "Nuke" Talcone. Age 16. District 9. _

"I think we can be done for the day," my trainer Grando whispers. Well whispers isn't exactly the right word. There really is no way to explain how Grando speaks while in the woods. I can hear him loud and clear but his voice never scares game away. It seems to just blend right in. Just like he does.

I don't really want to go home but Grando is probably right. He always is. I can tell by looking at the sun we've been hunting for a few hours. We generally head out an hour before sunrise and it looks to be around nineish now. The Reaping starts around 11 and under no circumstance can we miss them.

Even though we've only had a few hours to hunt, today has been a good day. Grando managed to take down a deer and I shot a few birds. I also killed three rabbits with one arrow but that's nothing special for me. The first time Grando took me out hunting I was only 13 (he was 17) I managed to kill three bunnies in one shot. Ever since that day he has called me Nuke, which means three kill streak. For whatever reason the nickname spread. Only my family calls me Forest now. At first it felt kind of weird but now I like it. It makes me different.

_Angel May Black. Age 16. District 9. _

"Can we get some bananas?" my little sister Hope asks with a big smile.

"Sure we can!" I say while grabbing her hand and racing towards the market.

Bananas are generally pretty expensive (even for a family like mine) but since it's Reaping Day we can splurge.

"Two bananas," I say to the girl at the counter. Her dress is torn in numerous places and she looks like she hasn't taken a bath in days. How disgusting. People like her should not be working around food. Especially not food I am about to eat.

"Here you go Ma'am," she says with a smile. Her two front teeth are missing, gross.

I watch with amusement as Hope devours her banana. She sure does love those things!

"Come on Hope, I'll race you to the square. Last one there is a rotten egg!" Hope is only seven so she loves to race. Since I love Hope more then anything I try to turn everything into a race. I love to see her smile.

She wins, just like she always does! It would make me a terrible older sister to win. Plus I love seeing her do her winners dance. She jumps up and down, twirls around, and then shakes her booty. It make me laugh every time.

I hear a chuckle behind me and turn around quickly to see Mariana laughing her head off. Mariana is my only friend. I can be pretty shy and I prefer learning to being social. Mariana is different then everyone else I know. She is intelligent and able to manipulate people to get what she wants. I admire her for that. I love being friends with her because only around her can I let the real me show. The Angel that has a temper and was wronged. Only around Mariana do my plans for revenge towards my father sound like they could turn into reality.

Two wrongs may not make a right, but… revenge is sweet!

_Forest "Nuke" Talcone. Age 16. District 9. _

As always Grando had been right. It took us nearly an hour to make it back to District 9. We'd gone further out then I'd thought. Thankfully we still had time to deliver the rabbits and part of the deer to the children's home. All the orphaned children are crammed into a small house and barely fed. It makes my heart break and it makes me so angry. They treat our children like nuisances; it is not right. Grando and I are pretty well off so we always try to make things right. If we see something that needs to be fixed we do our best to do so.

We live by the motto that we can be the change we want to see in the world. I guess it's a nice way of saying if we don't do it no one else will.

We didn't have time to get ready for the Reapings, but I probably wouldn't have anyways. I am pretty comfortable in my hunting clothes. Plus getting ready would have been following the Capital. Rebellion is pretty much a death sentence but they can't kill me for not getting dressed up. It's kind of my personal f-you to the Capital.

We managed to make it to the Reapings just in time. Being late is frowned upon but not a huge deal. Missing the Reapings is a completely different story. If you don't show up, and you aren't on your death bed, the Peacekeepers make sure you never have the 'opportunity' to see another Games.

"Come on up to the stage Forest Talcone! You lucky, lucky boy!"

I don't feel lucky at all. This cannot be happening to me. I take a deep breath and head towards the stage. Even though I feel like collapsing inside my image on the screen shows a different story.

I look deadly.

_Angel May Black. Age 16. District 9. _

They decided to do the Reapings differently this year. Apparently our Escort wanted to be unique and break tradition by doing boys first. News flash to the stupid Capital lady that is nearly more unoriginal then doing ladies first!

I hated last years Escort due to her shiny gold teeth but at least she looked semi-normal. This year our Escort is purple. This would normally put a smile on my face because Hope's favorite color is purple, but… this lady just looks so ridiculous. I'm embarrassed for her.

The boy tribute is uglyyyyy. He has longish hair that is pulled back into a wolf tail. His hair is a mix of black and brown that looks like poop in my opinion. He is also covered in dirt. He looks about my age but I've never seen him around before. He is probably a drop out. The only redeeming factor about him is his muscles. He has a pretty decent body.

"Our lovely lady is… Angel May Black! Congrats Girly!"

Well shoot that'd be me. I do my best to look sullen and I hang my head trying to feign sadness, but I'm not either of these things.

I am ecstatic! This is the opportunity I have been waiting for. I can finally release all my anger and show my dad that I am worth something. His beatings did not ruin me.

I am Angel May Black and I'm going to win these games, but first I need to learn how to fake cry.

_Mara Jenine Mason. Age 6. District 9. _

I look extra pretty today. My crazy, wavy, blonde hair looks much more nice in braids. It took nearly an hour to do it, but I only needed a little bits of help! I even convinced my sister Willow to let me borrow some ribbon. She tied scraps of black ribbon into tinsey bows just for me. The bows match my special blue dress. It is blue like the sky on a really sunny day and it has a black ribbon around the middle that I tied into a huge bow. I even got to borrow some of Willow's eye shadow. It really makes my eyes look big and hazel.

I just wish today wasn't a Reaping day. I don't like only getting pretty for something that makes Mama cry.

Even though we left the park early we are late to the Reaping. A big boy and girl are already on stage. I can see a small smile on Daddy's face because that means Bridger and Willow are okay.

"Now onto our little," I hear the escort say but I can't see the stage, "Come on up Miss. Mara Jenine Mason!"

That is my name but… me? I only had one slip. Just one but… even though I'm little I could win.

Maybe.

_Forest "Nuke" Talcone. Age 16. District 9. _

My good-bye room is insanely crowded. My mother and father arrived first with my sobbing sister, Talica, in tow. Seeing Tali nearly breaks my heart. She means more then anyone to me. I feel a twinge of guilt when I remember that I was supposed to take her out hunting next week. I was going to train her. I want so badly to protect her from this, but for the first time in my life there is nothing I can do. No matter who returns home a victor the Capital still wins. No one ever returns home the same.

I cannot bear the thought of Talica watching me kill in the arena. I'd never kill someone innocent, only someone who deserved it, but still…

I just cannot believe this is happening to me.

By the time my friends arrive I have finally caved. For the first time in my life I am sobbing and boy do I feel embarrassed.

Grando takes one look at me and cracks up. In response my sister glares at him. Seeing Tali glare is so unlike her I completely loose it. My sobs are quickly replaced by laughs.

"That is the Nuke I know," my best friend Hazel says as she hugs me tightly. I almost begin to cry again as I watch a single tear trickle down her face. I manage to pull it together though.

The time for crying has passed.

_Mara Jenine Mason. Age 6. District 9. _

I can't help but feel prouds of myself. I made it up to the stage without crying and I even smiled and waved at the crowd. I wanted to cry when I saw my Mama and Willow. They were crying lots but I can't cry. Crying makes tributes die early and I don't want to die.

We are all in the good-bye room now. Mama and Willow are still crying and hugging each other. Bridger and Dad just look all white. Bridger keeps holding my hand and telling me how smart I am. He keeps telling me strategies to use.

I don't need any more strategies I already has one. I am going to hide.

_Angel May Black. Age 16. District 9. _

I am not really in the mood to see anyone right now. I am too happy for words. I cannot believe today I am leaving District 9 and no matter what the outcome I'll never have to deal with my dad again.

The only regret I have is Hope. I love her so much and the thought of leaving her with our dad is heartbreaking. I've been protecting her for so long and now there is nothing I can do.

I asked the Peacekeepers to only let Hope in and restrict her visit to only a few minutes. All I want to do is hug her. I don't want to make this harder then it needs to be.

After a quick hug she is gone and I saunter out of my room. Directly outside the door is my dad. This is too good of an opportunity to pass by.

"If you lay one finger on her while I'm gone I will kill you. I will slice your throat and watch with glee as all the blood drains from your pathetic body."

I can't help but laugh at his face. He is white as a sheet. I am going to have so much fun with him when I return.


	14. Important!

Quick Authors Note:

Please go check out my profile! I have both an announcement and a poll for you to vote on! If you do this please review with feedback. Thanks! There will be a LARGE reward for those who help me out : )


	15. District Ten Reaping

Hey Everyone!

Sorry it's taken me awhile to update I was waiting to hit 100 reviews, but well obviously that's not going to happen!

Anyways, I drew the bloodbaths. I am having so much fun creating ways to kill them. *insert evil laugh here*

Here's the chapter. Hope you like it!

_Theron Wyatt Weston. Age 13. District 10._

"Theo, wake up man. We can't be late." My friend Artie says while shaking me awake.

I spent the night at his house; his couch is practically my bed. I try to avoid going home as much as possible. I usually check in twice daily to make sure my mom is still alive and stay the night there twice weekly so my dad, if you can even call him that, doesn't blow a gasket. The last time he did that my brother Tommy was murdered. My family life has been stressful to say the least. A few years ago my mom family told my dad she no longer loved him. Her confession was a long time coming. They constantly fought and my dad hit her nearly every week. It was hard to believe they'd ever been in love. After my mom's confession Dad went ballistic. He beat all of us pretty badly and ended up strangling Tommy. After Tommy died Dad broke down. It's almost like he is two separate people.

Since Tommy's death our family has just become more and more dysfunctional. My mom still hasn't left my dad. The one time we tried we got caught. Even though I avoid being home as much as possible I could never leave my mom. I am so scared for her ever day.

_Brae Jessica Lanson. Age 13. District 10. _

"Don't look at him like that," I can't help but glare at the woman. "Come on Patrick. Obviously _some _people need to learn their manners." I give the women one last dirty look before hustling away.

I know we are a little bit dirty and skinnier than most, but that is no excuse for people to stare at us. I do my best to make sure Patrick is well-fed and clean so I take it as a personal insult when people do that. We live in District 10 for goodness sakes; they should be used to seeing poor kids.

"Sissy, what is wrong? Why you look so sad?" my four year old brother asks with concern. He may be young but he sure is good at reading people.

"Nothing Pat. Just a mean ol' lady that needs to learn how to be nice. That is why we always practice good manners. We don't want to act like that." I say with a huge smile. I hate it when I make Patrick worry. My job as a big sister is to make his life as perfect and safe as possible. This job was made much harder by our stupid parents. They completely ignore us. I hate them. They are a waste of space. I try to be grateful towards them for creating my siblings and I but it is hard!

Patrick and I have an older sister, Elizabeth, but she is old and married. Elizabeth has twins who just turned three. She is an extremely good mother. Elizabeth also tries to help Patrick and I out whenever she can. I would rather she didn't but… sometimes I just need to suck it up and except the help.

I hate needing help.

_Lambell Honey Blitz. Age 4. District 10._

I don't like leaving my house. People look at my family all funny. Daddy always makes jokes about how everyone is jealous of us and that's why they look at us all meanly. I don't want people to be jealous of me. I just want to make friends.

My daddy won the Games a long long time ago and now we are rich. He says rich people can only be friends with other rich people. My best friend Marline's mommy won the Games a few years after my Daddy did so I can hang out with her because she is also rich.

Every Wednesday we go over to Marline's house. Our parent's do adult things while Marline and I play. Sometimes we spy on them but that gets boring really quick. All they do is say not nice things about people and drink special adult drinks. Marline and I stole some adult drinks once. We didn't like them. They tasted really really bad and made my head feel all funky. Then Holly, my sister, told on us. I have four older siblings and Holly is the only mean one. She is really really mean though. Thank gracious we didn't get in trouble. Our parent's thought it was funny and tried to give us more. Then Marline threw up so they stopped.

Today is an extra special day and even though it isn't Wednesday I get to see Marline! I am also dressed up extra nicely. I always have to look my best or else Mama gets really really mad but today I look beautiful! I have on a light green dress with rosies all over it and brand new shoes. My shoes are green with white flowers on them. As always I have a headband on. Lemolla, my biggest sister, put some pretty blush on my cheeks. I am so lucky. It took Lemolla a lot of effort to get the blush on me. She is going to have a baby so she is really fat. She is only 18 though and not married so my parents call her an embarrassment. They wouldn't let her come to the Reapings today. Thank gracious they at least let her get me all pretty!

"Good day District 10. I am so excited for this years Games! Aren't you all? And with the fantastic twist this may be the best Games yet! Lets draw our little tributes name first! I just can't wait to find out who our little tribute is! Congratulations too… Lambell Honey Blitz! Everyone give a round of applause for little Lambell!"

Our Escort is talking really really fast. I don't understand what she is saying at first. Then Holly pushes me towards the stage.

"I get to be the cute one now," she says as she sticks her tongue out at me.

My mind is going really really fast as I walk towards the stage. I stare at my shoes. I don't want to look at the crowd. Maybe someone wants to volunteer for me? As the seconds slip by I know no one will. Everyone hates my family too much.

_Brae Jessica Lanson. Age 13. District 10. _

I have to take Patrick with me to the 13's section. No one else can watch him and leaving him alone is not an option. I highly doubt he'd get into trouble, but what if someone tried to hurt him? Or he got lost? Or he got shoved by the crowd? There are just way too many unknowns.

The Peacekeeper tried to stop us, but I just glared and pushed past him. I guess he felt sorry for us because he didn't try any harder to keep us out. We got quite a few questioning stares but I just glared right back. I despise it when people stare at Patrick and I!

"Good day District 10. I am so excited for this years Games! Aren't you all? And with the fantastic twist this may be the best Games yet! Lets draw our little tributes name first! I just can't wait to find out who our little tribute is! Congratulations too… Lambell Honey Blitz! Everyone give a round of applause for little Lambell!"

I watch in shock as a little girl, who couldn't be any older then Patrick, heads to the stage. Her head is hung and I can see her staring at her shoes. I recognize her because she is the youngest Blitz. Her family is well known for being extremely mean, but… there is something different about the girl. While the rest of her family mocks people she always just stares at her shoes. She almost looks embarrassed for them.

My heart is breaking for her. She is being sent to slaughter. This is so wrong. The worst part is no one will ally with someone so small and no one will volunteer for her due to her family.

"Now onto our lovely lady tribute," the escort continues talking a mile a minute. I wish I could just punch him. "Our lucky lady is, Brae Jessica Lanson! Congrats girly! Come on up!"

Well I guess I was wrong about one thing. Lambell will have an ally; me.

_Theron Wyatt Weston. Age 13. District 10. _

Unlike most kids in District 10 I don't exactly dread Reaping days. Yeah, I think the Games are pretty horrible and no way do I want to be reaped but… I have bigger things to worry about. I just don't have room in my brain to worry about anything else.

So when I hear my name called by the escort I'm pretty shocked but not all that upset. I put on my best smirk as I head towards the stage. I don't want the world to know how shocked I am. I can also feel fear sprouting in my stomach as well as a plan growing.

If I win the Games I can save my Mom. If my dad doesn't kill her while I'm gone that is…

_Brae Jessica Lanson. Age 13. District 10. _

I'd rather only say good-bye to Patrick. I have so much to say to him, but before I know it our time is up and Alex is entering my room. Alex is my boyfriend. We only have time for a passionate kiss before the Peacekeeper is back. I'm going to miss him, but not nearly as much as Patrick.

Laurel, Nala, Melissa, and Audra are already in tears when they enter. Thankfully they pull it together. They blubber on about all the happy memories we've had, but I am completely checked out.

By the time Elizabeth and the twins come in I am worn out. I just want this to be over. Elizabeth speed talks about strategy. I know I need to listen to her but I only catch bits and pieces of what she is saying. I need to be friendly, play up the good parts, act all innocent, but most of all I can't loose myself.

I hate the fact I am so relieved when everyone is gone, but I just can't deal with reality right now.

_Lambell Honey Blitz. Age 4. District 10._

Everyone is crying lots. I don't know a lot about the Games but I know many kids die. My family isn't even acting like I might come home. I'm little but… I can hide in tinsy places and run super fast. I don't like how everyone is crying. My Daddy even let Lemolla come to see me. I know they think I am going to die.

My Mommy is hugging me really tight. I can barely breathe, but I don't mind it. It is helping me not cry. I really really don't want to cry. I just want to hide in a corner.

Marline came to see me, but she is just grabbing her mommy's leg and hiding her face. I am okay with that though. Marline and I both hide when we are upset.

Holly is the only person I wish wasn't here. She is throwing a tantrum in the corner. I want to love Holly but she makes it really really hard to do so. She is not very nice. Mommy and Daddy put her in the naughty corner a lot. She was put there yesterday for trying to light my long blonde hair on fire. I think she is really really mad that the attention isn't on her.

I wish the attention was on her. If it was then maybe people would be thinking I might come home.

"Times up," a Peacekeeper yells from the hallway. I don't want my family to leave.

"Enjoy the capital sweetheart," my mother says as she stands up to leave.

"Have fun kiddo," my big brother says as he ruffles my hair.

Holly just sticks her tongue out at me and skips towards the door. I really really don't like her behavior right now.

Even though everyone thinks I'm going to die. I really really want to live. I think I'm going to come home. Why don't they?

_Theron Wyatt Weston. Age 13. District 10. _

Seeing my friends makes me smile. I can tell by the way Artie keeps biting his lower lip that he is pretty upset, but other then that he looks completely normal.

"Man, promise me your gonna come back. Alright?" he says while punching my shoulder.

"I will and then I'll be a Victor. Life will be sweet," I say with the biggest laugh I can muster.

"You are lucky bro. You get to hit on all those hot Capitol chicks," my other friend, Cain, says with a smirk.

I smirk right back at him. I'm gonna miss Cain and Artie.

My next visitor is my mom. I'm pretty surprised my father isn't with her. He rarely lets her leave his sight. She has tears streaming down her face.

"Not you too," she says through choking sobs, "First Tommy and now my little Theo. You need to make it home. Promise me."

Just by looking at her I know I'm going to make it home. Dying isn't an option for me.

Quick Authors Note: **I'm going to be a brat. I will not update until I receive at least 5 reviews. Sorry, it's honestly not worth the hours I spend writing if no one is reading. Yes, I admit it, I'm review hungry : ) Thanks guys! **


End file.
